When I See You Smile
by Lakrahe
Summary: Every time Koushiro smiles something inspirational Mimi feels. Same way when Koushiro sees Mimi's smile. "1 smile of yours is the happiness that kills all my sadness"
1. Problem

--- hello! This is a short fanfic I hope you'll like it. Koumi rocks! Oh yea before I forget, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

* * *

When I See You Smile

Problem

After saving the world from great danger from the evil Digimons, peace has finally come with in the two different worlds; the real world and the digital world also known as Digiworld. Everything is in harmony, the Digimon are left undisturbed and the humans remained safe and continued their said research about the digital monsters without harming them, of course.

Hi I am Mimi Tachikawa! I am a junior like Koushiro. Mainly Koushiro is at the honors section while me I belong to a popular group hanging out with the girls, sometimes with my best friend Sora, I even sometimes buy her cute clothes when we hang out, too bad she has a lot of tennis practice and some of my girls have this extra curricular activities.

That's left for Mister Koushiro Izumi. If you remember I called him a computer-geek-pipsqueak, I apologize to him and took it back but now I call him nerd master, just kidding. Well when we were short little sissy kids, yeah, Koushiro is now taller then me more than 3 inches to be right.

~~school~~

"Mimi!" I heard a familiar voice calling me from my back it was somehow fainted but I know who it was. I turned around to see. "Koushiro!" I called back. He was running towards me, I stopped and wait for him. He was catching his breath as he bend down and held his knees.

"Mimi" he said as he was still gasping.

"Yes?" I said, trying to look at his face. He stood up properly and smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Can I go with you this lunch?" He asked. Well I was blushing but I don't know why.

"Ok, I don't even have anyone with me later, so it's fine" I said to him. I notice he has a small tint of pink on his face. I don't know if it's a blush or a zit. Eww! A zit? suddenly Koushiro face returned to its original color. Oh my mistake.

"Prodigious! see you later!" He walked away with his eyes on me as he waved to my bye and I did the same for him except I wasn't walking, out of the sudden someone bumped into him and he fell on his back. So bad for him so I ran to him.

"Are you alright?" I helped him up.

"Yeah" he said crackly. It was clearly shown he wasn't. I put my hand on my hip and the other was pointing him.

"Koushiro, It's obvious on my part your not ok." I pointed my finger on me and poke slowly on his chest.

"Well Mimi." He said trying to correct. Well he was CORRECTING me in the looks of it. "This pain will be gone afterwards." He added his unfinished sentence. I smiled lightly.

"It's a need for me to go" He said at me.

"Ok bye!" This time he watched where he was going and I watched him as he move through the crowd.

~~classroom~~

"Everybody, this coming next week there will be a beauty pageant sponsored by yours truly, the school, if anybody wants to join just get an application here. I'll just put it here if you're willing to join." The old fashioned teacher told the class. Like I would join. I would defeat all the contestants in just the registration round but I just have a bad feeling like in the question and answer part of the pageant. I still have a good skill of stuttering in front of a crowd, you know.

~~recess~~

"Hey Mimi" Sora called me as I stepped out of my classroom. I saw her with Matt and Tai.

"Hi Sora, Matt and Tai" I waved to them.

"You joining Meems?" Tai asked me like I knew what his head is thinking.

"What am I going to join?" Tai smirked while Sora and Matt are looking at each other.

"I am talking about the Pageant Meems" Tai teased. I punched Tai's shoulder, he groaned in pain, while Matt smirked as he placed his arm around Sora who giggled. "Well Meems you don't have to hit me hard, I was just kiddin` with you" Tai rubbing his shoulder. Yea Tai don't you Meems me, joking is a bad habit!

"Hi guys! Guess what I entered Mimi in the beauty pageant!" Koushiro came to them quickly.

WHAT?! Did I heard that right he e-enter-entered me in that pageant? I felt dizziness and I felt my body collapsed on the floor.

"Mimi!" Sora called out her name.

"What just happen?" Matt was shock.

"I didn't do anything!" Tai exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Mimi?" Koushiro immediately carried her to the clinic. Matt, Tai, and Sora followed him.

"Sora… how did Koushiro get this strong?" Matt whispered to her.

"I don't really know but they look cute"

~~clinic~~

I slowly opened my eyes, my sight was slightly blurry, sooner on my eyes adjust with the surroundings. I smell alcohol in the room, the color white is everywhere, what no pink!?

I rose from the cozy bed and put my feet on the floor.

"Hey Mimi" Koushiro handed a glass of water.

"How long I past out?" I took the glass from the nerd's hands. Wait did I say nerd. Hehe. I mean cute nerd. Wait did I say cute? I mean, oh never mind.

"More about 10 minutes" Sora said. There was concern in her eyes.

My eyes search the room until my eyes were lock on Koushiro.

"DID-YOU-ENTER-ME-IN-THAT-PAGEANT?!" I sneered. I said it in a normal tone but I was obviously angry. My eyebrows furrowed as place my hands on my hips.

"Ye-yes" Koushiro hid behind Sora then Sora hold his shoulders and let him seat beside me. Well Sora understands I and Koushiro are really close friends, actually we are best friends so she would do anything for us to reconcile.

I still made a devastating look on Koushiro, after a while Koushiro smiled sheepishly at me.

"Mimi" Sora gave me a wary look then she looked at Koushiro, "Koushiro" and gave him some. Wait where are Matt and Tai? Oh yea they left and who cares.

Koushiro was still smiling but this time it was different it's like telling me, I should forgive him. I was irritated by this kind of smile of his; I gave up and forgive him. He was relieved and apologizes why he didn't ask my permission in the first place.

"You should return to your classrooms. Its almost time though." The nurse told us.

Sora stood up and "She's right guys, you're alright Mimi? maybe you should rest for a while..." Sora hold my shoulder.

"I--" before i could say my sentence Koushiro interrupted me.

"Well you are fine in my looks,its not like you fell from the stairs or you have sickness and any of the like." He said to me and then looked at the nurse. You Koushiro Izumi thanks for blowing my chance in resting. His eyes went back to mine and he smile. I felt blushing again. So stupid DO I LIKE HIM?

Sora insisted us to go, Koushiro and I followed.

Later on we return to our classroom before the bell rang.

~~Lunch~~

"Mimi!" Koushiro called my attention as I made my way through the crowd in this small cafeteria. This should be a size of a mall, does anybody knows this place is more crowded when the last time I see those nemamons chasing us in the sewer! It was like PU!

As I reached Koushiro he offered me a seat and I sat down. It was only the two of us and I felt something hot on my cheeks but I ignore it. I put my wallet on the table with my hands on top of it, Koushiro brought out his lunch.

"So I am in the pageant…" I said with a frown. Koushiro looked up to me with a smile.

* * *

--- Well there you have it! I have to tell you the school system is based on my school. There is an honors' section and the like. For being honest Mimi's character is hard! Woahw..

_**What will happen next? Does Koushiro have a plan? Chapter 2: Nervous?!**_


	2. Nervous!

--- hi guys sorry for the late update... I was working on 3 chappies at the same time.. aLL KOUMI FANS ENJOY!! R pLease!

* * *

Nervous?!

I smiled sheepishly at him. I need to tell him, right now. "Koushiro…" I started; he gave me a questioning look. "Koushiro…" I gulped. I can do this! I noticed him he was waiting for the answer. I know he'll get mad but.

"I am going to quit the pageant" I said with no pause. He gave me a puzzled look. I bent my head low trying to get my face out of his sight. I should have bought a bigger hat thou. I felt hands on tops of mine. It was obvious that was Koushiro's. I felt my cheeks hot again and this weird feeling of butterflies in my stomach or I am just hungry?

"A-are you sure?" I heard him stutter I know he wants me out there to ramp and pose and all but I just can't. I moved my head away from his sight as he moved his face trying to see mine.

"Yes" I said confidently.

"Then why won't you look at me, Mimi?" He said trying to see my face. What's wrong with him! It's like it's a need for him, for me to look at him…

"I-I just" I can't make a sentence ok! I turned my head slowly to see his face. He was waiting for my answer. "I—I---I just can't ok! I just want to quit…" My tone was normal at the last sentence.

"You'll quit… for no sensible reason?" He asked moving his seat and body closer to mine. I move away a little. I don't want him to force me to join. He continued to come closer, and I just have to…

"I AM NERVOUS OK SO STOP ASKING!" I Shouted. I felt the cafeteria was in deep and so bad silence. I can't stand it. I felt I was in a sauna and my heart beat faster then ever. I can't believe this! This so embarrassing!

"Prodigious acting skills Mimi!" Koushiro stood up and clapped for me, the people looked at Koushiro and after a few seconds the people went back to what they were doing earlier. I sighed as the cafeteria went back to its normal noise. Koushiro sat down and looked at me with a funny smile.

"So why are you nervous Ms. Tachikawa?" He said acting to be a gentleman.

"I am scared in the question and answer part…" I said with full of sadness and he smiled cutely at me.

"Is that all Ms. Tachikawa?" He said moving his body closer to mine. I nodded in response.

"That's nothing Mimi, you can do it." He said smiling. He was looking straight at me.

"What if--" The genius interrupted. "I'll help you" He said. I don't know what to say? But I still won't…

"Can we eat Koushiro? I am hungry…" I tried to avoid the topic as I said while rubbing my tummy.

"Sure Mimi" He said with his cute voice and his cute smile. WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY CUTE?

As I ready my lunch and open the container with the cute Palmon on it. Oh I miss you Palmon! Koushiro stopped my hand from opening.

"Koushiro I am hungry…" I whined. He was smiling at me with his weird and cute smile again.

"So… will you join the competition?"

"…." I don't want to answer but… I still don't want to.

"So…?" he still didn't let go of my hand.

"Come on Koushiro! I am hungry" I complained to him.

"I will let go of you hand if you answer me…"

"NO" I said flatly. Koushiro frowned as he let go of my hand and we didn't talk to each other as we eat. I felt guilty. YES I KNOW HE IS UPSET. BUT… but… I bent my head down and frowned. Koushiro continued eating.

"Hey guys" That sweet voice come from Hikari.

"Hey" Koushiro and I said in unison, Koushiro didn't look up to her but I did. As we said it no motion was detected.

"What happened to him?" Hikari whispered to my ear. She might have notice the genius angry or sad.

"I don't know?" I said back with a frown.

"How about you?" She grabbed a seat beside me. Well you all say Hikari is a sweet girl.

"Just fine" I said with the sound of no fine at all.

"Tell the truth Mimi" Hikari said with her eyebrow rose up.

"I am" I am still telling a lie. Koushiro glanced at us, as I caught him he looked away immediately. What's wrong with him? Hikari showed me an are-you-really-sure look. I just nod in response and I saw Koushiro gave me a glare of you-are-telling-a-lie. I can't handle it anymore.

I stood up and slammed my hands slowly on the table but the noise was loud. "Mr. Koushiro Izumi, I really don't know what's you're problem and tell me why are you killing me with your glares, frowns and most of all that torturing silence!" I said with a pissed me. Koushiro's eyes widen and looked around at his surroundings. All the people then again stared at us.

"I should go, see you later" Hikari went away. For me I ignored it and glared at Koushiro.

"And why Koushiro you seemed to force me with something I don' want?" Everybody who was watching us did some whispering to each other and I don't care what were they whispering about. Koushiro made a shocked looked as he sees the people looking at him suspiciously.

"Mimi stop it" He said whispering to me. "Come on let's go" He stood up and pulled me away from the cafeteria.

"No Koushiro!" I moved away from his grip. "Tell me first" I said to him in demand.

"Ok, I joined you in the pageant because I know you're going to win ok?" He whispered in my ear. His voice was sweet but I can tell he was embarrassed. "And I want to see you on that stage and be the best" He continued. For being honest I was flattered and my anger was gone.

"Ok I'll join" I said with a smile and he smiled at me. "Let's go, Koushiro" I grabbed his hand and walked away from the cafeteria. "Prodigious" He said. That word always makes me smile.

~~AFTER LUNCH, CLASS~~

Math time... yawn! The teacher discussed about the slope thingy. Wonder what that is. Well I know one thing that has a good slope! High heels!

Ok I am busy day dreaming as my teacher over there wastes his voice, energy and saliva. I thought about what will be happening at the pageant if I really joined? I ramped down the stage and what if I'll stumble down… I hope Koushiro will catch me… Wait why does it have to be him? Next day dream!

"Ms. Tachikawa!" I heard an annoying sound as I day dream. I ignored it because I enjoyed at my day dreaming. _Miss Tachikawa! _The EMCEE said. _Good evening _I greeted him with a warm smile. I wore a cute pink gown with cute pink high heels! My hair was in a cute bun and some of my hair down, making curls.

_This is your question Miss Tachikawa… How do opposites connect with Friction and with Flame..? _I smiled sheepishly at the EMCEE and at the audience; all the EMCEE's words I heard were blah, blah, blah and BLAH!

I felt so scared and goose bump start to form on my skin, I sweat so. This was scarier than fighting the D-Reaper… HONEST. I tried to search my friends in the crowd, I saw Sora with Matt, talking to each other. Tai with Katherine, the girl from London, Kath grab Tai's shoulder as they went to a food store. Takeru and Hikari are busy with their friends; Miyako, Iori and Ken. Jo is at his college duty and I can't find Koushiro, I frowned as I can't find him. What does Opposites connect with fraction of was it?

"Tachikawa!!!" the voice was loud enough to remove me from day dreaming. I searched where the sound came from. Oh it was from my Math Teacher. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Tachikawa were you day dreaming…?" He asked and he was obviously angry and pissed.

"N-No sir" I said to save myself from another embarrassment but it is another one…

"Then please explain what's written on the board" He said as he pointed the board full of writings only Koushiro can understand unluckily KOUSHIRO isn't here! I wish my sophisticated Koushiro was here… but he just can't sneak out of his classroom just to help me thou. I wanted to cry but I instead complained.

"Sir… I how could I explain all that? In one hour I can't get all that information processed correctly in my brain…" I said with all the feeling of being naive. My teacher looked at me and said.

"You're right Tachikawa I should give you more time to comprehend and to truly understand the lesson---" after that short-LONG speech and the extra of the BLAH BLAH BLAH and BLAH I sat down and perfectly the bell rang.

~~dismissal~~

I walked innocently in out my classroom and someone suddenly cupped my eyes.

"Guess who!" He said. The hands didn't felt like Koushiro's but still I have to guess.

"Koushiro?"

"Nope, try again…" He said. I couldn't be Tai or Matt. They both have girlfriends to play the guess who game. I don't want to play anymore… I don't have other choices of who is it. I removed his hand and…

"Michael?" I was shock well not totally but what he is doing here? He was supposed to be in the football practice. "Hey Mims." He said with a smile. "Hey" I said flatly and I proceed to my locker.

"Hey I heard you…" I didn't know he followed me. I opened my locker and put my books in neatly.

"What?" I said tiredly. He is annoying you know!

"You joined the pageant… I wish you'd go out with me..?" Ha.. why would I? I closed my locker and turn to him. He was smiling at me. Ok I admit I have a small crush on him SMALL crush only.

"I---"

"Yes?"

* * *

--- there you have it..! hehe Mimi doesn't want Koushiro to know about the nervous thing that's why she got mad..

**_Who is this Michael guy? What do you think he is going to do here? Next up chapter 3: Pre-Pageant_**


	3. PrePageant

**Matt: Hello readers.. I am Matt Ishida. I am now with Sora Takenouchi.**

**Sora: Hi! Lakrahe can't say her introductions for this chapter so we.. her fave couple in Digimon are here to introduce..**

**Matt: so right Sora.. from our last episode **_**Nervous?!**_

**Sora: Mimi was last seen talking with a guy named Michael**

**Matt: What will happen in this chapter with Mimi? And what will Koushiro do to help her?**

**Sora: or something that contrasts?**

**Sora & Matt: Find out in Chapter 3: Pre-Pageant!**

"I…." I don't want to hurt him I am sensitive you know. And I don't want to date him cause… I can tell he is waiting for my answer. And it's hard to decide! Well he-is kinda cute and…

"Hey Mimi!" Koushiro called me as he interrupted my prolonged "I". He was smiling and his yellow bag pack with a pineapple logo makes him… so...SO CUTE. I can say I, myself wants him to smile all day long. "Hey, I heard there is a pre-pageant tomorrow so you wan to have… umh… practice?" He said as he scratches his head sheepishly and then smiling again. By the way he said it I knew what he meant by practice and I CAN NOT BELIEVE A NERD LIKE HIM IS CUTE. I blushed.

"Of course" I said with confidence, our conversation made Michael left out, like I care but I felt bad for him.. again! I am a sensitive person. Koushiro seemed to notice Michael and he leaned closer to me. "Mimi how about… noticing Michael's presence" Koushiro raised his eyes brows at me.

I nod at him slowly and turned to face Michael. "Hey Michael… I can't I have to have an oral practice with Koushiro here." I smiled at him.

"It's okay" He turned away and proceeds to the football field.

"Let's go?" Koushiro waited for my reply and offered his hand… FOR ME TO HOLD? I can't deny since he smiled.

"Ok" I smiled my warmest smile and freely hold his hand and we went to my house. And this wasn't Koushiro's first time in coming here. "You should call your mom first" I handed him the wireless phone.

"Thanks Mimi" He grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers. I smiled for some reason maybe because he is here with me? Or I have fe-

"Mom?.. It's me Koushiro" He said making his voice soft. It interrupted my mind and I went up to change clothes.

~After 10 minutes~

I went back down stairs and saw Koushiro smiling at me. You know what I noticed from all of his smiles? I feel some weird things about me and it's like I am always happy around him… you can say such an irresistible one. I can't believe I am so sincere... hey you remember I am the holder of the crest of sincerity

I wore tank top dress making it semi-casual it had a shade of violet. Wow it's not the first time you saw me wearing not pink. The dress was up to my knees making it look a simple cocktail dress. I am wearing my hair down and minus the hat.

"Hey Mimi stop right there" He stopped me as he walked down the stairs. I don't know what he's up to but who cares. "Try to go down the stairs and look as the best you are. Try to imagine this is the pageant night" I froze and my hand on the stairs holds, I listen to him and nod as a reply. My eyes were focused anywhere and I felt like a princess. My posture was like a professional model: straight back, chin up and a very confident look.

As I gracefully move down the staircase, my eyes searched the room and my sight perfectly landed on Koushiro giving me a stunned look. I knew he caught my gaze and continued to look at it. I reached the floor and our eyes were still connected with each other. I can feel sparks are the line connecting our stares and I don't want to my eyes off his sight, I also don't know the reason why but I like-love it.

I walked towards him and still our gaze wasn't cut off. I smiled like I was, I don't know.. Happy? And Koushiro has these sparks on his eyes making him so…so irresistible…

The more second's passes I just sink deeper in is gaze. I felt time was nothing…

"Miss Mimi" The maid called my attention causing both of us to turn to her quickly. "I'll just set the snacks in a while." She said and left us. I felt myself blushing for embarrassment.

Koushiro was sheepishly scratching his arm, his face became red, redder than his messy red hair. Silence was between us. I showed him the way to the kitchen and he chivalrously let me sit. You know the way a guy let's a girl seat first. Woah a new word chivalrous! I am so happy. "Thanks Koushiro" his smile widen, for me it was a reply. He sat beside me and the maids gave us sandwiches and some soda.

"Hey Mimi" Koushiro called with his head not facing mine. My pupils moved to the corner to look at him. "Hmm?" I said as I take a bite at the sandwich… oh flavor! The classic peanut and butter sandwich.

"Let's take a practice in the question and answer portion" Koushiro simply looked at me. "I forgot to tell you that mom is picking me up later in an hour so let's use this time shall we?"

I took a sip of the soda and simply stated "Sure Koushiro. Fire up the question" I put down the soda and turn to him.

~Next day!~

I reached school usually early. The first place I visit is my locker. I opened my locker and put my paper bag, my pink paper bag with a fur like string. After that I took some of my books and closed it. I face the direction of my classroom and found a bouquet of flowers in my sight.

"Morning Mimi" a guy said hiding his face behind the bouquet of red and white roses. What? No pink? "Hey don't recognize my face?" He removed the bouquet of flowers from his face and to only found out it was "Michael?" I said probably satisfied. Well its not everyday handsome guys offer me bouquets personally.

"Here, it's for you and good luck in your pre-pageant. Hope you'll reach the top 10." He smiled dearly and offered the roses to me. Wow I can't believe he is romantic.

"Thank you so much Michael!" I said happily accepting the roses. I smelled them and they smelled so nice. "Thank you again!" I hugged him, making sure of the roses are not between us and of course he hugged back.

~we'll skip to the pre-pageant part…~

"CALLING ALL CONTESTANTS IN THE BEAUTY PEGEANT PLEASE PROCEED TO THE SCHOOL YARD IMMEDIATELY and please make sure your attires are cocktail it is still a pre-pageant. Thank you."

I sighed and closed my locker to proceed to the dressing room with Sora. Well she promised me that she'll help me prepare. I'll just have to look simple. I reached the school yard, a girl with an I.D., head director written called my name but not knowing I am here.

"Miss Mimi Tachikawa where are you?" I walked towards her. "Oh are you Mimi Tachikawa?" I nod. "Well here's your number" She said handing me a circular paper with the number 5 on it and a pin. "Please be dressed the pre-pageant starts by 20 minutes. I gasped and pulled Sora to the dressing rooms.

~Koushiro's Pov(this time) as Mimi prepares~ [note: this happened in the morning]

As I came to school early as usual, of course a student like me should keep an excellent conduct. I first thought of visiting Mimi since she comes to school early. I proceed to where her locker is and spotted her exactly there, taking her books and Michael? Bringing a bouquet of roses? Why would he be bringing bouquet of roses? I didn't move away or closer to Mimi but I just stayed foot and observed. Mimi closed and locked her locker. She was shock at her first reaction as she saw the flowers and later on she was ha-happy but her eyes don't seem to get along with the emotion. After that Michael gave her the flowers and he accepted it, clearly she was happy. I frown and I won't deny I am jealous plus insecurity here.

I blink a couple of times as she mouthed some words of Thankfulness. I can't hear clearly enough from this distance and after the last blink she hugged him. My hypothalamus cried in pain while my heart sank and finally my brain was going crazy. Yes, I love Mimi Tachikawa. Maybe my smiles and my companion aren't really for her or may be I am just too late, that Michael is a winner a real one.

I don't want to stay longer and left. Well the pre-pageant is later I should attend even with this feeling.

~back again to Mimi's~

I sat down making myself not to feel nervous. 15 minutes is the time remaining the other girls were having make up like me. I wore a pink Charmeuse Halter Dress with black Floral Mesh Overlay. The skirt was 3 inches above the knees. The dress was so attractive even Sora was in awe by it. Sora was putting make up on me a brown eye shadow, a pink blush on and a lip gloss.

After awhile Sora finished before the girls in charge of arranging us on the stage and directing us on what to do called us. "Girls, make-up time is up. Please come forward." The girl said. Sora wished me luck and packed up the make-up things. "Girls all you have to do is…." The girl continued as we gathered up.

~Koushiro's POV(again) as the girl back there directs the girls~

I proceed to the school yard not much people were there. If I estimate them all it would be more that 20 but less than 40. Mimi could handle that pressure. I looked over the chair and spotted a blond and a red head. I approached them. "Hi guys" I waves to them and sat beside Matt.

"Hi Koushiro" Sora greeted me as she leaned on Matt's shoulder. Matt on the other hand patted my shoulder.

"Have you seen Mimi?" out of the sudden I ask. Matt pointed the stage while Sora answered.

"Behind the stage they're about to start" Sora said looking at me. I nod and focused my sight on the stage.

~Mimi's again~

"Got it?" The girl said and we all nodded in reply. The Program started and the EMCEE did the greeting and all. I complain that it was long but when I heard "PLEASE WELCOME OUR 15 YOUNG CONTESTANTS" I felt nervous and I want to go to the toilet but it was too late the girl signaled us to go out of the stage. As I reached to stage I heard some cheers and howls out there I continued to walk like "_look as the best you are" _I remembered what Koushiro said and did what I did yesterday. I did a pose and another.

I tried to find my friends in the small crowd and good thing Koushiro has the weirdest hair color in it. I notice he wasn't looking at me. What's wrong with him? I stopped with contestants and the EMCEE let us have another pose to give to the judges. Mine was a serious one; I gave an angry pout with the normal and usual pose of a model. That Koushiro! I can't believe he is not looking at me. Oh... my mistake he is now, yeah just now in where the EMCEE told us to go back and leaving the first contestant.

~Koushiro's again~

I can't find Mimi in all that crowded women there. I keep moving my head making some people behind me complain. "Hey can you please stop moving I can't see." The guy said.

"So-sorry" I said and stop searching.

"Mimi is the one with the pink Kou" Matt said with a blank expression.

"Matt there are 5 women wearing pink." I said pointing at the women.

"Koushiro the one looking at this direction the whole time is Mimi" Sora pointed at the girl give a glare at this direction, directly at me. "See?"

"Alright" I said giving a guilty look. "I'm sorry ok" I said and look at her. Afterward the EMCEE let the first contestant stay and the others at the back stage.

~Mimi's POV~

I sat by a chair and gave out a sigh. I can't believe he isn't looking at me. I bent my head down as I wait for my turn. While waiting the girls, including me are sitting waiting for a turn for the question and answer part. I looked around well not all of us are sitting, others are practicing in how they answer, some are retouching their make-up, and 2 are gossiping.

Their chitchat was somehow obvious since they show some evil grin. I ignore it hoping they don't do some bad evil plot or I'll call Palmon and let them have the taste of her power!! Well after having that thought I was startled by a sound or a calling. "NOW LET'S HAVE CONTESTANT NUMBER 5!" I heard from the front stage. I stirred and stood up immediately and walked briskly to the stage.

"Good Afternoon Miss?"

"Mimi.. Mimi Tachikawa and Good Afternoon too" I smiled at the EMCEE and then my eyes search the crowd.

"Well Mimi do you want to say hi to any one in the crowd?"

"Yes. Yes would" I said excitedly but with a mixture of calmness.

"Please do" He handed me the microphone.

"I just want to say hi to my friends" I spotted Sora and Matt but no Koushiro. "Sora and Matt" I searched for Koushiro but he isn't there, but I found Michael he was looking at me with a smile. "…and my FRIEND Michael and to someone WHO I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS." I said obviously giving emphasis to friend and the last part.

"Thank you Mimi please pick a question" I took a piece of rolled paper and gave it to the EMCEE.

"Here's your question." As I heard that I felt nervous well I hope it's easy.

"_All you have to do is think of someone or something that gives you confidence" _I remembered what Koushiro said it made me felt I can do it. I can. "_One more thing you can do it"_

I search the crowd but he wasn't their only Michael giving me two thumbs up. I smiled lightly. WHERE ARE YOU KOUSHIRO!? I screamed in my mind.

"If you…" The EMCEE started.

**Matt: Whoa where did Kou go?**

**Sora: who knows..?**

**Matt: we should know Sor..**

**Sora: How? Oh yea we were beside him!**

**Matt: Good you remember.. Well we can't tell the readers…**

**Sora: yeah it would be spoilers to the them…**

**Matt: you should tune in the next chapter.**

**Sora: you mean read? Guys Lakrahe apologizes for a this long chappie… forgive her please and give reviews too…**

**Matt & Sora: next chapter 4: Jealous...**


	4. Jealous

--- HI guys I am back I hope Sora and Matt/Yamato entertained you from the last chapter..

* * *

Jealous

"If you… were an ugly person would you still join the pageant?" The EMCEE read my question. Well that would be a tough one cause even I wasn't ugly well I am not. really! a lot of guys confessed I am pretty… I thought for awhile to have a good and appropriate answer. My eyes can't find the prodigious genius so I instead look at Michael giving me two thumbs up.

"Once again good afternoon…" I started. I felt goose bumps on my arm. I am so scared. _"Think of someone and let them serve as you inspiration" _I remembered Koushiro's advice. I remembered his smile. I cleared my throat and start.

"Even I was ugly I-I would still join the pageant but not to be a show off. The main reason I joined this pageant is because of someone and even I'll be ugly" I paused. Even I was ugly like the ugliest Digimon. "I will still join this pageant for him" I paused and I noticed some people listened to me. "And even I am ugly I'll try my best to win this pageant for him to serve as thanks for him." I finished and some clapped for me.

Wow I can't believe I said something like that. Sora and Matt clapped loudly. Michael stood up where he sat and clapped at me. I tried to find the genius and yes he is there! Standing smiling at me and mouthing some words I don't know what it is but who cares! YEHEY! "That is all thank you" I finally said and the EMCEE let me go back to the backstage.

~KOUSHIRO'S~

I can't believe that line in the toilets are the longest. I mean the fixed ones are hard to find too. I walked briskly to return to the stage and find Mimi answering her question.

"I'll try my best to win this pageant for him" She was somehow finished.

I smiled at her. She is so beautiful. She was looking at me."I love you, Mimi" I muttered under my breath. I felt once again blushing.

~let's skip again … Mimi's again~

" Wow… what great answers from our beautiful and young contestants" The EMCEE said and I heard some cheering from the crowd. The girl called us to line up and prepare for the elimination for the real pageant next, next week. Of course I was 5th in the line. The EMCEE called us.

"HERE ARE OUR WONDERFUL AND YOUNG CONTESTANTS. FROM CONTESTANT NUMBER 1 TO 15. A ROUND OF APPLAUSE PLEASE" The crowd did what he said. "THANK YOU LADIES. Take a step forward as I call your number." He noticed one of the contestants is truly shaking. He approached her.

"Are you ok my dear?" He asked her.

"Ye-yes… I hope I'll make it into the real pageant… I wanted to overcome my fear… some how…" She said stuttering.

"Just have hope.. ok?" His voice was mellow. I hope she'll also succeed in conquering her fear.

"Ready ladies?" We all said ready loudly. "Here we go contestant number… 8" The girl he talked awhile ago stepped forward. "Contestant number… 9 and 14" Oh man… I hope I'll be called and make it to the pageant finals. "Contestant number 1 and 12 please step forward" They all did what he said. "You are qualified to the next round! Congratulations!" the EMCEE announced happily and all of them gasped in joy. "Please moved down the stage… Now the next 5 contestants… please move forward number 2, 6, 9, 11 and the last number…" PLEASE ME…ME!! I wished to wear the cute dress mom newly bought… "number… 13" WHAT?!! No me??? No number 5??!

I made a visible frown and put my eyes on Koushiro then I closed my eyes in defeat. "You guys, who stepped forward… YOU ARE… not going to proceed to the final pageant.. I am sorry" His voice descended. I quickly looked at him, I mean us who remained. "You girls who I didn't call.. you qualified… CONGRATULATIONS!" My jaw dropped on what he said and my fellow contestants too.

"Ladies who qualified please be reminded that there is a talent show on the pageant night and a night gown portion… Thank you again for those who remained in the audience… Good day, I mean evening" Yes it was evening… I went down the stage. And guess who came to greet me…. Not Koushiro…

"Hi Mimi… congratulations…" He said sweetly.

"Thanks…" for no reason I hugged him… Well there is one.. It's the first time I won well it felt like it. I hugged him tight and of course he hugged me back.

~Koushiro's POV~

I hope Mimi will win she was confident from our practice… ten were already called and Mimi wasn't there. I frown. She looked at me with misery but at least she gained experience. Finally the EMCEE called the front 5 in defeat which means Mimi is qualified. I am overwhelmed for her, she is so happy.

I walked to the stage to greet her and I saw that Michael there. Mimi reached the bottom floor and ran to.... Michael?! What is she mad of me from that labyrinth thing again? And what's worserest is that she hugs him?! I know there is no word such as worserest but..but why would she? Too much happiness is it? I have to admit to myself I am kinda jealous I can't stay around since she is with Michael.

~Mimi's~

I let go of Michael and found Koushiro walking away from here. I bid him good bye and thanks and ran to the red-haired-genius.

"Koushiro!!" I called out loud grabbing my things from Sora, who I passed by. She and Matt, I mean Yamato, both greeted me congratulations. "Thanks guys… see you later" I was clearly in a hurry and they didn't mind though.

I ran again to Koushiro trying my best to catch up to him. "Koushiro!!!" He still didn't look behind or anything. I ran faster even in these high heels… err that Koushiro. "Koushiro!!!" my feet are getting tired and finally he turned around. I ran faster as he paused from walking, and me and my stupidity, I tripped. Some of my things fell out of my paper bag. Koushiro immediately ran to me, before he could reach me someone helped me up.

"Hey Mimi be careful" The guy said. Well the voice was somehow from Michael and no doubt about it.

"Thanks Michael." I turned to Koushiro who went away. I mean disappeared. "Koushiro" I murmured under my breath.

~Koushiro's~

I can't believe that immature Michael is there again or is it me? Oh well Mimi deserves a jock like him… I'll tell her I love her and move on at least she knew I have feelings for her.

I immediately proceed the outside gate and meet with mom, my adoptive mom. Well I love her; even we aren't connected in blood. I ran to the car as she scrolls down the window or her car.

"Koushiro, dear" She called. I stepped in inside quickly hoping Mimi didn't follow me. Mom took a glimpse at the mirror. "In a rush Koushiro?" She asked. It was traffic and we are still near school.

"No mom" I simply said. I hoped there is no accident. I don't want Mimi to catch up.

"Your lying…" She said. I didn't mention that… "You don't say simple words when talking to me" Ok she is right…

"And where is Mimi I thought you were best friends with her?" I sighed from what she said.

"She has a new one." I said. I searched the window to see if Mimi is there. And perfectly my eyes caught her with that good-for-nothing Michael. If you'll ask me I don't know why I have a grudge on him.

"Oh she's there… coming this way." Mom pointed on her side mirror. I was in terror more terror the last time I lost my curiosity.

Mimi knocked on the window with Michael behind her. I prayed mom would step on the go pedal but I lost, she parked. "Koushiro... Mimi is there go talk to her." My mom parked as I said and she knows about my feelings for Mimi. I did what she said and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks Michael!" I saw her said good bye and she hugged him. EVEN I AM A GENIUS I HAVE FEELING YOU KNOW ! and it hurts… "Koushiro… Can…" I don't want her to finish so I said "sure".

"Really? Thanks" She said and stepped inside the car. Mimi greeted mom and of course mom was polite. I learned my politeness from her. She greeted back.

I shrugged and stepped inside too. I sat beside with Mimi she was still in her dress. I should say she looked beautiful in any clothing she wears.

Mom started driving but the traffic is just great.

"Koushiro…" Mimi called me. I turned to her wondering what does she wants. "Why won't you congratulate me?" She pouted. I forgot! That Michael is the reason why.

"I thought you were busy?" I said uncertainly. Mom suddenly stopped and both of us hit the front seats. If you don't understand me, I am talking about inertia here. The 2 law of motion, anyone knows that right? Ok back to the scene.

My head hit the front seat while Mimi's body really hit the seat where mom is. "I am sorry guys" She apologizes. I knew she meant that!

I rubbed my head and groaned in pain. That really hurt ok… and Mimi giggled at me. I can't do anything well I did see myself funny so I laughed along.

Along the way Mimi narrate very thing what happened to her at the pre-pageant and she keep on yapping and yapping and I concentrated on narrating you readers.

And finally we arrived at Mimi's house. "Thank you, Koushiro and Mrs. Koushiro" I gave Mimi her paper bag and as I give it our hands touch, I blushed for the moment. Mimi was still sitting, while I was in daze. Suddenly I felt a mild pressure on my left cheek.

"Bye Koushiro" I lastly heard from her and she closed the door and waved from the outside. I shook myself from being in daze. I held my left cheek and brushed it very softly. Did she really kiss me?

I felt the car's movement away from Mimi's house. I was still in deep curious well I knew Mimi she never kiss a boy and I did for myself hoped I was her first.

"You're first kiss, Koushiro?" I heard mom in a teasing way.

"I-I.. Yes?" Well I did still doubt if she kissed me. Maybe being jealous makes a spice up in love life or my crush life? I can't believe my IQ and the way I conclude sucks when it comes to this topic.

* * *

---YES! I finally finished this chapter! PLEASE review. It makes my smile wider. Next chapter 5: Weeks. Next chapter Hikari and TK will entertain you and I'll be on my declamation practice.. it's like hell.


	5. Picture

**Hikari: Hi readers! I and Takeru are going to introduce the chappie! The chapter Weeks has been changed to Picture.**

**Takeru: Yes… That is right Hikari. You'll guys know it why it is called Picture as you read the chapter.**

**Hikari: That's correct Takeru. Last chappie, Koushiro even had his very first kiss in that chapter.**

**Takeru: Whoa. Kou even blend in with his hair… (laughs)**

**Koushiro (from the other room): I HEARD THAT!**

**Takeru: peace? (shows a peace sign) oh a note! In flash backs the pov is in the third.**

**Hikari: (giggles) so guys.. Lakrahe-san doesn't and will never own Digimon..

* * *

**

Picture

~MIMI'S!~

11:50, the numbers were shown on digital clock. It was 10 minutes to midnight and I can't sleep. My whole body faced the window and even the dark it reminds me of you. Koushiro am I in love with you?

How cute-- was that a poem?

~Koushiro's~

I can't still sleep. The mild pressure of her lips against my cheeks was still present. I can't remove it in my head. I closed my eyes guess I do I see…

Her.

I see Mimi's image so elegant and simple. She is such a perfect example of being sincere. No doubt about it she is the Crest of Sincerity holder.

I had enough and my eyes searched the phone. I picked it up and called Taichi. Ring and ring goes the phone after a few minutes, finally Taichi answered it.

"Hello"

"Koushiro?!" Taichi was obviously from his beauty sleep, I can hear the dead silence at the other side of the line.

"Sorry I woke you up" I apologize.

"Well you can't change that, since you really did…" He yawned after wards.

"I said I am sorry" I said a bit sternly. I was a bit irritated with his complaint. I could remember the time we fought. Forget about that, back to the scene.

"What do you want?" By his voice I can tell he needs to sleep. "And for all the stinkin time! Why do you have to call at 2:00 in the morning?!" He groaned and shouted, I heard his sister scolding him. "Sorry Hikari…" Taichi's whisper I can hear.

"Ok Taichi… I need help with…"

"With Mimi..?"

"How did you know??"

"Easy…"

"You got to be?"

"Nope, no and never"

"So will you?"

"Of course…"

"How?" I felt intense heat creeping on my cheeks.

"This is all you gotta do.."

"What?"

"Chessy lines…"

"What?" My jaw dropped.

"Yes…" I know Taichi is wearing a smirk right now… "Tell her some...it impresses girls.."

"But I am not that kind of guy."

"Try it…" I thought for a second. "It won't lose you anything."

~Next school day. Koushiro's POV~

Early as usual to school, I walked by the lockers to find Mimi. Have I mention that this path here is the way to my classroom? **(A/N: he didn't and he lied)**

Ok I lied I love and I want to pass by here even my classroom is the other way around. Well my back up reason is simple… 'Library and the toilets'.

And look… our topic is there obtaining her books from her locker. I approach her as she takes out her last book and closes her locker. There's my cue to make my move.

"Hello Mimi" I moved swiftly to her just in time after she closes her locker. My calculations were always right I am the first person she'll see.

"Morning Koushiro" Her sweet voice is the music to my ears. I love seeing her like that. I gave her a big smiling grin and this made her giggle.

"Hey Mimi… Would you…" I felt a bit nervous… I can't believe asking her to study date would be this hard!? But I have to do this before that sly Michael shows up. My facial expression went on to something I ate sour.

"Something wrong Koushiro?" She asked me, I noticed the number of thick books she's carrying. Looking at her having a hard time I offered service to her. Being chivalrous is my middle name for once.

"Thanks Koushiro" Thanking me is so overwhelming to her. "You're welcome Mimi" I grabbed two of the thickest books and one thin book. We briought the equal weight of books. Silence broke between us while going to her classroom. I tried to break the silence. "Mimi… You want a study date?"

Mimi gave out a light smile but her eyes didn't look at mine. A second past and her eyes were on me, "I'd love to, besides I need to cope up with our algebra" what she exactly said. A smile grew on her face after she said. We both broke away and I clearly blushed and focused on the way to her classroom.

"Hey Mimi" I called her attention. Trying to share a corny joke hopefully she'll like. She turned to me, her brown hair swayed along her head movement, making her so elegant and beautiful to look at. "Do you know that you are like a puzzle?" I said to her trying to have a conversation.

Mimi looked puzzled and laughed. "Why would you compare me with a puzzle?"

"It is because early in the morning you already completed my day" I said to her romantically. She laughed and pushed my shoulder playfully. "So you're a joker Koushiro?" Mimi asked between laughs.

"Probably?" I said with a playful smirk. Could this day get any better?! I am with Mimi, everything's fine, and no sign of Michael. I noticed Mimi was silent out of the sudden. I have no clue.

"Koushiro" She called my name. "What do you think of Michael?"

The last person I would like to see, hear, touch, talk, and any communication or interaction would involve. "Well a guy?" I said really as honest as I can. I hate him he is so an FC… if that is what cheerleaders call a person who feels he is a best friend of one person who he isn't. Can you readers cope up?

I heard Mimi gave out a small laughed, I might have this great sense of humor after all! And at last we reached Mimi's classroom. I gave her, her books and leave at once as I saw the clock the big hand is almost to the number 12.

~Mimi's~

Wow I didn't know Koushiro had some great sense of humor. And after 50 golden years we have reached my beloved classroom. I retrieve my books from Koushiro and place them quickly on the arm chair. I went outside the classroom and Koushiro is nowhere to be found.

Great he left without saying. And he forgot his wallet too… Koushiro leaving things aren't your thing… Oh well…

I picked up black wallet and it is his! My eyes were in an excited behavior wanting to see something interesting. And there displaying inside his wallet is our picture, hugging. Like OMIGOSH! This photo was taken when we defeated Daiboromon… I remembered like it was yesterday…

"_Yes!" Koushiro cried happily as Daiboromon was defeated by Daisuke and Ken. Mimi gave a satisfied look at Koushiro. And out of the sudden Koushiro with his crazy sophisticated mind hug Mimi like a teddy bear."Ahh! Koushiro! I-I can't breathe!!" Mimi complained._

_Koushiro didn't stopped hugging her until…_

"_This calls a celebration!!!" Someone familiar shouted coming from outside. Mimi tried to struggle from Koushiro's grip but didn't manage to do so. Finally Koushiro let go of her and stayed silent._

"_Mimi!" Koushiro paused showing a big grin. "Thank you for staying." Koushiro hugged me again and Mimi gave the hug back._

_"Oh that!" Mimi smiled.  
_

_A flash appeared before them. A camera they saw. "JO!!" Koushiro shouted while Mimi screamed. _**(A/N: the two words are different!) **_They give a glare to Jo holding a digital camera. "Wait guys! Don't look at me like that!" Joe innocently says._

"_It's a nice photo of you two…" Jo smiled showing them the picture._

"_It is nice" Koushiro agreed. Mimi grabbed the camera and smiled. "Give me a wallet-sized copy of it!" Mimi demanded as she returns the camera._

"_Su-sure!" Jo obtained his camera and fixed the position of his glasses. Mimi giggled._

_"Hey guys!" The rest of the group came.  
_

What a good memory! I smiled. I can't believe a genius and school brat like him would keep this picture. Well for me…. never mind!

~Dismissal~

I tiredly wait for Koushiro to come here at my deserted classroom. I am the only person left. I waited and waited and after 500 centuries… "KOUSHIRO!!! Where have you been??" I said hysterically.

He gave me a weird expression with an upside down frown. "Do you know where I could get my watch fixed?" He suddenly said. Ok Koushiro has become weird lately… "NO. And you're watch is still fixed." I pointed at his digital watch. It newly changed numbers.

"It is because when I am with you… time stands still" Koushiro sounded serious… SUPER!! Like he is so funny… I smile painted across my face. "Come on Koushiro…" I grabbed his hand and drag him to the library.

"Uh Mimi! Slow down.. Please?" Koushiro begged. I just don't care… I am excited for a reason so unexplainable..

~Koushiro's~

I can't believe Mimi dragged me all the way here… whoa! Good thing Taichi's cheesy lines worked… I smiled while looking at her.

While going to our destination, I noticed a flash. Oh well that might be an illusion.

~----~

"Oh yeah! Good times…" An evil smirk appeared on a person's face. Looking at a camera, an image of Koushiro and Mimi holding hands.

* * *

**Hikari: WOW! Please guess who's the mystery guy!!! **

**Takeru: I bet it is Jo! (smiles)**

**Hikari: I bet it is my big bro…**

**Takeru: or my big bro!**

**Hikari: (laughs) Who ever he or she is you'll have to wait for that!**

**Takeru: Yes and Lakrahe would like to thank.. you of course! And for everything else…**

**Hikari: She also apologize for a very long update… She has to cope with exams and projects.**

**Takeru: That's all for this chapter, have a good day and please review!**

**Hikari & Takeru: Next Chapter 6! Studydate!**


	6. Weeks

**--- **Guys I am freaking sorry for a late update… I know you'll hate me for this and I thought of this chapter would suck so please bare with me I am sick these few days and I am also while doing this chapter. Anyways I don't own Digimon.

* * *

WEEKS

Entering the school library, Mimi noticed some geeks staring at them. One of them leaned towards his disgusted friend. His friend chuckled like a pig, know his friend chuckled about what he was whispering he chuckled to.

~MIMI'S!~

Geeks much! Good thing they are nothing compared to Kou. Trying my best not to look at the nerds, I immediately found a table and it is colored pink! Yes, colored pink. So cuuute! "Hey Koushiro.." I whispered loudly to make him hear. He was getting some thick books from the EDUCATIONAL CORNER. I knew it he didn't heard me so I did the speaking manner. "Koushiro." I tapped my foot rapidly.

He was busy looking at the piece of laminated paper. I put some of my books and my PINK pen on the PINK table. I walked towards the genius. I was a feet away and I rushed to him. Actually my plan was to startle him. I was successful.

"Mimi…" his eyes widen. "Don't surprise me like that."

"I will." I grabbed his hand pulling him to the PINK table. "Come on let's go… there's this cute table and it's…"

"…pink.." Koushiro gave out a smile. Seeing his smile, mine grew.

"Let's go"

….He is the best study partner! EVER!

~DAYS PAST~

"You've made a great progress Ms. Tachikawa" My boring math teacher finally said something nice. I smiled as a response. Thanks to Koushiro, I wouldn't pass or even excel just a little bit in Algebra.

"Did ya get your boyfriend to help ya?" A classmate of mine whispered to me. I know I blushed. I did and I am trying not to make my face pink. I know I love PINK but I don't want her to see that kind of face.

"He is not my boyfriend" I said with a playful smirk at her.

"Ya such a liar" She looked straight at me. "Then explain this?" She picked up her wallet like she is giving me money but I stand corrected. She handed me a picture. I felt this would be something bad. I can tell a playing music from a horror movie is played above my ears.

~KOUSHIRO'S~

"Takeru" Koushiro's blending in with his hair. "Come on who took this?"

"I got this from Yamato, ok?" He snatched the picture from my hand while laughing. "I asked him, who took this and all he said was I got it from Sor" Takeru look up at the empty space.

"You? Then Matt? Then Matt from Sora?" I said confusedly. So they were chaining this picture. I tried to retrieve the picture from Takeru's hands.

"Yep" Tekeru nod once and I unsuccessful to get the picture. "Well see you later Koushiro… Take care of Mimi" I blushed with the statement 'TAKE CARE OF MIMI'. Did he actually think that I and Mimi are together? I stood here, in daze.

~Mimi's~

"Where did you get that?" I retorted.

"…From your friend, Kari." She looked at me and returned her attention to our boring teacher, who finally said something good about me.

Karin? How could she? Wait why am I a bit angry? And why am I reacting so much?

I stayed silent. My classmate once again noticed me. "Hey, I know you like him…"

"HOW?" I was totally shock like OMG. I can't believe it? Does she know how to read minds? "How on earth do you know?" I kept a cool pace.

"You keep on blushing when his smiling because of you.."

~DAYS PAST ONCE AGAIN~

Few more days to go it is the Pageant night. From what my classmate said that other day _'You keep on blushing when his smiling because of you'_ I may be a girly girl but I still don't understand what she meant? Do I really blush when his smiling? Or..? Do I blush because I made him smile?

These facts kept roaming inside my mind.. Do I like him? Or I have fallen for him? Or….

~KOUSHIRO'S~

I wanted to know who the mastermind of this little scandalous act is. I asked the possible people for this action; Takeru: not guilty; Kari: not guilty; Sora: not guilty; Matt: not guilty and my other classmates: not guilty. Who could it be?

Thinking deeply about this mystery, my phone rang. "_I was born to tell you I love you.." _It's Mimi. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered it right away.

"Hello Mimi"

"_Hey, Kou"_

"Why you called?"

"_Can you help me pick a dress for the pageant night?"_

"Are you sure? Shouldn't it be a girl who must come with you?"

"_PLEASEEE" _I can totally imagine her puppy pout right now!

"I'll go" She happily said yes at the other line. "Who'll come?"

"_Us only"_

"Where?"

"_Digimall, 5:00 pm.. be there or I'll…"_

"I'll go" I smiled. PROMISE I'll go. I won't miss this chance. Wait chance for what?

"_BYE!" _She put down her phone.

Back to the crime. I am still clueless about who is behind this. It's probably between Tai and Jo.. but who? who?

* * *

--- This is all for now guys. Please suggest ideas, if you won't I'll…I'll get a later update. Please review… Hey you got one big hint that Kou loves Mimi.. and for Mimi we aren't still sure yet but I know you'll vote for Kou.. YAH! Anyways hope that I'll be better soon enough.


	7. Digimall

--- Moshi moshi! Finally! I am able to upload files again! and I was busy with my studies. and the results were good, so I have no regrets why I delayed this chapter. Anyways please enjoy and don't be mad, I didn't have any inspiration these few weeks.

* * *

Digimall

~Mimi's~

Yes!! I screamed inside my head. I am going to make myself very pretty! I paused for awhile and felt my heartbeat beating very fast. I really do like Koushiro. I smiled.

I ran to my wardrobe. I grab a sparkly pink tube and looked at myself at the mirror. I held the clothing in front of me, imagining if I would look great. I threw it and look for another one. This hot pink lace back rose top would look good on me! NAAAH… I have to find something with WOW! OMG! I don't what to choose! I have gone over a mountain of PINK clothes here.

~Koushiro's~

I immediately change to my red checkered polo and a shirt inside it. I unbutton all the buttons on my polo shirt, it's my style. After that I searched for my black pants. "Mom have you seen my black pants?" I put my voice in a loud manner for her to hear it to the kitchen, which is on the first floor. "I put it at your basket, Honey." She answered. She is correct, it is there. Prodigious.

After putting my pants I slip on my shoes. They are just the normal ones you see; you know those tennis shoes with a higher fit for the ankles. I lastly look at myself at the mirror, fixing my colar. Prodigous!

~Mimi's~

I brought out a pink and white tube. "Nahh! Me no likey!" I threw the clothing behind. I'd make sure it landed on the bed. "This should look fine!" I showed to myself a spaghetti strap over lace cami and it is PINK! I tried it on and looked at myself at the mirror. "NOOO!" I went back to my closet. "I know!" I finally found a top for me to wear, a mini stripe Rosette tank. I do love the roses on the top.

I looked over the time. OMYGOSH! It's already 4:00! I hurriedly tried the skirts and was satisfied with a Rose printed mini skirt, this time the colors are red and black, no PINK. It has style and poise you know. I grabbed some heels so I would know if I'll look great in the dresses I am going to shop on. I picked up my pouch and raced to the living room. Did I mention I can run in heels?

~Koushiro's~

Reaching for the door, my mom called my name. "Koushiro, did you forget something?"

"Mom, I am going to meet Mimi at the mall."

"Oh! I am so proud! Your official date!!!" She is so happy as she heard that. Her eyes sparkled.

"It's no-" Before I finished what was I am going to say, mom pushed me hurriedly out of the doorway. When I was exactly out, she handed me over some money. I didn't mind to count. "Go have fun!" She said.

"O-k?" I said with a nervous smile. As I turned back, mom closed the door and I heard a loud 'bye' from her. I can't ignore the sudden behavior of my mom, she likes Mimi but she really doesn't want me to be in dates but compare now. See? I mean… weird! But I can't admit I blushed for the moment back there.

~Mimi's~

"Bye Mom, Dad!" I moved fast to the doorway and I tripped. "Ouch!"

"Mimi? Are you alright" I fell on the floor. I fell flat on the floor.

"GOD!" I cried in pain. I stood up trembling . "Yes!" I almost screamed. Gosh my whole weigh fell of the floor. And my knee hurts.

"Wait dear, you are injured. Look at the bruise." Mom pointed at my knee. I was horribly blue with red. The side were PINKISH!

"Yes, Mimi you shouldn't have worn those high heels and it's a good thing it didn't bleed." Dad joined in the conversation.

"I am fine…" Gosh it is quarter to 5! I slowly walked outside with poise, I need to show them I am better than fine. And I want to be with...

"Ok.. just be safe ok?"

"Of course mom" I look back at her. "Hey, mom. Koushiro will be there." I returned from walking and smiled. I wonder what will be her reaction after hearing that?

~Koushiro's~

2 minutes to 5. Where is Mimi? Well I'll have to sit and wait. Tapping my shoes on the ground is a good thing to pass time.

~3rd POV~

"How did Mimi react on the 'picture'?"

"I haven't seen her reaction."

"How about Kou?"

"His hair stood up and his face was red" These two people are obviously behind the 'scandalous' picture of Koushiro and Mimi.

"You were joking with the hair standing up, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I did" The person laughed.

"SHHH! Koushiro might hear us and approach us here." The other reprimanded.

"He can't even find us here." He laughed again.

"Thanks to the tall plants?" The other said. "Anyway we need to get Mimi and Koushiro together."

"…And how? Mr. Very protective-always-be-safe-and-I-can't-even-do-a-simple-task-like-carrying-plates?" person asked, smiling evilly.

"Let's just put on the hats ok?" He reminded his friend. "And I can carry plates ok?"

"I'll just cover myself with a hoodie, ok? Bro?" He covered his self with his large hoodie, making sure his hair won't be messy.

"Come on" He whined.

"No" He held his tongue out at him but he followed his instructions.

~3rd POV [Mimi's house]~

"Mom, I am still worried about Mimi, what if Koushiro won't show up?"

"Dad, Mimi will be fine"

"....." He paused for awhile and waited for an another response. "I hope Koushiro doesn't leaves her" Dad drank his tea while Mom was reading a fashion magazine.

A few seconds after. "WHHA?" Mom descended her magazine and looked at her husband. "I thought Mimi doesn't like dating a guy like Koushiro?"

"Well I don't consider it a date but she only said she'd be buying or shoping, Mom"

"Yes, but how about Stella's son?" She glared at her husband. "I promise Stella that our child would be 'married' to theirs."

"How did the topic went to Michael?" Dad sighed at his wife.

"Well romantic love always start at friendship, Honey. Mimi and Koushiro might strongly prove that. And beside that shopping spree might become a date."

"This is Mimi's choice, Dear." He took a sip from his tea and return his attention to his wife. "If she likes or perhaps loves Koushiro we can't force her to love or even marry a person she doesn't likes." the husband concluded. She groan lightly, stood up and walked away.

~Mimi's~

"I am so sorry I am late!" Koushiro smiled and stood up. He looked at me from head to toe. "Are you comfortable with those heels?"

"I am great in them, Aren't I?" I smiled, showing him off my outfit.

"You better take them off." Koushiro kneeled and held my high heels.

"I can't!!" Together with what I said, I moved my held foot away from Koushiro. I lost my balance and fell.

"Mimi, you even have a big bruise…" Koushiro pointed.

"Don't be silly" I gave a fake-almost-real-and-awkward-laugh. "It is just nothing" I fan myself with my hand and I continue on my 'laugh'.

"Come" Koushiro gave out his hand. I pouted at him and I reached for his hand, he helped me stand up. "Your knee is not in the mood for long walks, long-waiting-lines-for-paying-the-cashier, and changing from outfit to outfit. In short you not in for shopping." I looked down on my injured knee an yes, it is badly injured. "Why are you so… so"

"So?"

"Why do you care?" I said softly, I don't want to have any commotion here. "I said right?! I am fine?" I enunciate the words angrily. Koushiro looked at me sadly.

"I have no intention of making you angry Mimi. I am so concerned of you. I don't want the injury to bring you more damage." There he goes on his geek talk. **(A/N: Mimi's moody here.)**

"Yes you're correct but MY INTENTION OF GOING HERE IS TO SHOP." I turned back on him and left him. I moved a few steps forward and I was about to trip. I felt his hands catching me.

"I told you I am so concern of you. You are not in the mood for this." I noticed his concern on me. I felt my heart was about to melt. His hands/arms are around me putting me in safty; he was pulling me close to him, not a hug alright. Koushiro noticed my shocked expression and let go off me.

"Come on let's take you home."

"I can't" I said sadly.

"And how come?" He stared at me.

"I just got here." I hid my blushing face.

"Fine" He finally gave up. "But once you are about to trip over, I'll get you home, immediately."

"Deal!" I said happily with my hands together. "Yey!"

"Come on!" I pulled his hand to the 'gown section'. Wow! I am going to pick the nicest dress ever!

* * *

--- Please review. I am sorry if you won't like it. Please go to my profile and choose you're ideal pageant dress for Mimi. I need 3 votes so I can proceed to writing/typing. And do you want any action happen to Michael and Koushiro? Please, I need your opinions. I have some free time sometime this week and I'll be able to update by the next week, if you cooperate. THANK YOU.

And remember that Stella is Micheal's mom. She is the boss of Mimi's mom and they are long time friends. They have a deal that their children will be a couple, and when that happens Mimi's mom will be given the greatest promotion, even Mimi's mom doesn't have a great talent in fashion designing. You'll know more about them by the succeeding chapters of the story.


	8. Clash

--- hello guyz! I am back from a loooooooong break! Hehehe.. here's another chapter of When I See You Smile.

* * *

Clash

~Koushiro's POV~

I am going to remind myself that going under an argument with Mimi will be the last thing I'll do on earth. I understand how she handles people. And again remind me she's spoiled but I can't help again falling for her.. SIGGGGGhhh..

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have a pink version of this?" Mimi always wanted pink, more like NEEDED pink. I couldn't blame her, since pink..is a CUTE(?) color…

DID I JUST SPOKE MY MIND..?

"Koushiro?"

"Ahh…" I said shyly.. "Oh! MIMI… you trying that out?"

"Duh Koushiro! IT'S PINK!" After saying that she skipped along to the dressing room.. suddenly she stopped.. "umm. Kou.. what did you just said a few moments ago?"

"Which one?" great was my mind or my mouth spoke the 'pink is a cute color'? I pulled circular collar to release the pressure out of me..

"It something like..uh…hmmm… never mind" And she went on skipping even with those high heels.

~~~~~~~~A….F….T….E….R…. SOME TIME~~~~~~

"Umhh… Mimi?" She turned to me, carring 2 paper bags, while me I am carrying 3 big boxes of different brands of tee, accessories and STUFF. And look at me, I shoulder-carried these plastic and paper bags of more accessories.. I WONDER WHERE MIMI GETS HER MONEY TO SPEND THIS?! Alright I might have gone a bit over board with this situation.

I stop for a while and sat by the fountain.. Mimi noticed I stopped.

"Heeey!" She called out to me. "Koushiro!" She sequels like a 4-year-old child. "You tired?"

"Yes I am, just for 5 minutes please…"

Mimi sat beside me with a teasing face. "Koushiro, you computer-geek-pipsqueak… you get tired easily!"

"Hey… you promised…" I reminded her.

"Oooooh did I?" Mimi made a smirk… OLD TIMES…

"Yes you did. And I am not a pipsqueak anymore, remember who's taller now. And male species has a fast growth when it comes to their teen age years compare to women." I stuck out my tongue at her. She gasped like O-M-G and tickled me hard. I tried to fight back but I want her to continue doing it…

GREAT. Even Albert can't can this kind of problem.

I've never been this close to Mimi since the time that we went into a game board…and we got stuck on the tree...I meant we were the ones left.

"Hi Mimi" A voice that made my ears tingle in anger has come.

"Ohh! Hi Michael!" She greets him and accidently pushed me to the fountain's water… Good thing it's clean but the bad thing is I am wet.

"Koushiro?" Michael made a closer move to view my face... "It's really you brat" He mumbled out the last word. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I spurt out water and remove the lily pad on my head.

"OMY GOSH! Koushiro.." She and her concerned voice remember. " I am so sorry!" She helped me out and took a towel from her shopping bags.

"Prepared"

I covered myself and sat down.

"Sooo what are you doing here?" He said…more like: You mean how did you know we were here?! That sly Michael!

"None of your business" I said rudely to him.

Mimi hit my shoulder and replied immediately with "Shopping!"And Mimi smiled beside me. Ouch, that fake punch wasn't harmless at all!

"Michael! Wanna join us??" Mimi offered kindly. And I was like WHAAAT?!

"Mimi? He can't. He must be busy though" I made an excuse for him not to come with us.

"Don't' worry, I am totally free… You don't mind Koushiro?"He said with daring and fierce eyes. Is He challenging me? TENTAMON WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I REALLY NEED YOU?

Then Michael, the war has just begun! Electricity STARE!!!

From that minute on, everything was painful. In every category Michael has points…

--GENTLEMAN

Going to the arcade, Mimi dropped her shopping bag because the part where you are supposed to hold broke free. Just behind her, I run to pick up the things that have fell. Sly Michael came up first.

"Why are you holding these?" He said and he, insisting to carry the paper bags.

Michael-1

Koushiro-0

--SWEET

At the arcade, Mimi's playing the Zombie thing, where you kill the dead… yeah.. I am not good with this ok… I am a nerd remember?

Mimi was having fun while I sat at a bench beside the game she's playing. Michael is… I don't know… BWAHAHAHA! Evil genius laugh… Mimi is all to mine… now to make my move…

"Mimi I'll go fetch us some snacks, what do you want?"

"French Fries… and a Soda!" She answered without looking to me.

As I returned with 2 boxes of French Fries and 3 Soda Pops, you must be wondering why I bought 3? It's because I have pity on that evil-plotting athlete. 3 meters away from Mimi's arcade game 'thing', I saw that sly-spoiled-brat-american-Michael is hand to hand with Mmi with the toy gun! How sweet…I am speaking ironically just to remind you I HATE MICHAEL!

Michael-2

Koushiro-0

After the arcade, I have been behind Mimi and Michael all day. And I have used the word, phrase, sentence: 'Yes', 'Ok', 'It's fine', 'No, Thank you', 'Thank you', and 'Please', too many times. I can't believe that person. And Mimi hasn't picked and bought a dress to wear yet.

"Hey, I should go…" Michael said to Mimi while I sat down tiredly. That Michael made me carry all these 10 paper bags…

"How about to Koushiro… He was our companion." That last sentence Mimi said was in different pitch of voice.

"Bye" He said and left.

Honestly I it's was better that he didn't bid good bye to me. It wasn't sincere anyway more like it was sincere in a way, he want me killed.

But this hour has gotten better! I am with Mimi now.

"Koushiro" she called me. I lift my head to see her. "There's not a dress I'd really like here. I'll just come back next time."

"And…?"

"And…would you come and join me?" She smiled at me. Our faces were near each other…..YES! Another """date""" with Mimi!

"ahh.. Of course Mimi…" very big smile here! I can feel a lot more hormones are secreted.

"It will really be better if it's only me and you."

"Why?"

"I got carried away with Michael's kindness and fun-personality"

"Oh" You like Michael do you?

"Well it's not that I like him…" Did she read my mind? "Kou let's go"

* * *

--- sorry if I cut it short. PLEASE REVIEW and give me an idea how to let Koushiro court Mimi. I haven't experience being courted by someone I like romantically yet so please. And the voting fot Mimi's dress isn't over yet. You can still vote by reviewing. Tnx! have a blessed day!


	9. Clash II

--- hello guys!I haven't agree yet on what Mimi will wear but I hope you'll like it later as you read this chap. Please enjoy.

* * *

Clash II

~Mimi's~

Yesterday was kinda fun but I want Koushiro to join the fun. It was a bit better if it was only me and Koushiro. What am I saying? At least I have fun. Waking up from bed I stretched my arms as far as possible and finally I got up.

Out of the pink, I found myself looking at my dresser specifically at my displayed photos. I noticed an empty spot. I took out an unused frame and put a photo in it.

"Much better" I can feel my face a bit hot. I went into the bathroom and take a very good bath!

~Koushiro's~

"Koushiro!" Mom called. I am still at my research.

"For a second mom!"

"Koushiro, you food's getting cold…" She got inside my room.

"Ahh mom!" She marched straight to my computer.

"I thought you were researching?" She caught me.

"Mom I can ..um..you see" She was smiling at me.

"If you like her go tell her. What is there to lose?"

I was stunned by her response. I was dazed for 5 seconds and hugged her. "yes, mom." I went outside to eat breakfast.

~THIRD POV~

"Hey, Sora…" Michael greeted. He was carrying a big wrapped box. "Would you do something for me?"

Just in time Matt came along. "Hey, Sora's already taken?" Matt grabbed gently Sora's hand. Michael was speechless. Sora had enough of Matt being jealous for every boy whose with her.

"What 'your' girl?" Sora said and remove her hand from his.

"Sora?" Matt's jaw dropped. "Wait? Are you?" Matt was afraid of what's going to happened.

"I have enough of you being jealous, Yamato Ishida!" Sora walked out.

"Sora! Please…Wait! forgive me!" Matt chased her.

"That was awkward?" Michael walked with the box with him.

~Koushiro's~

Hiding behind this post was kind of a weird thing to do. "In three… two… one!"

"Bye Mom!"

"Take care, dear!"

"Oh Koushiro! What a coincidence?" Her smile was so bright; it made me smile dreamily too. "Hello??" Moved her face near mine. I can feel a blush expanding all over my face.

"Yes. It might have been a coincidence meeting you here at the same point of time." My smile grew bigger.

"Let's go!" She laughed.

"_If you like her go tell her. What is there to lose?" _ I remembered what Mom said. I can tell her. I can… Can I? What if she doesn't like me back?

"_If you like her go tell her. What is there to lose?" _What is there to lose…?

"What is there to lose?" I sput it out. I am such a knuckle-head.

"Nothing.." Mimi answerd and giggled.

"huh?"

"Oh.. Nothing" She smiles again at me. I can do this!!

Here I go. Why am I feeling nervous and excited and the same time?

"Um. Mimi" I loosen my collar. "Mimi, I…I Lo-oww!" I tripped.

"Low?" She turned to me and found me fell. "Kou-koushiro!" She gasped.

"Are you really alright?" She asked concernly. I can tell her, eyes; especially her pupils are bigger than usual.

"Yes. Thanks for your concern…" She frowned at me and it also made me.

"What's with the face?"

"You got hurt…" Well it is my fault for not watching my way. I don't really want her sad.

"I really hate gravity.."

"why?"

"...because why won't you fall on me...?"

"stupid Koushiro!" She joked! Yes I brought up the mood. "would you catch me if I did?"

"Of course I would!" All of the sudden, the heat makes me feel weird inside. She is so warm... Her skin is smooth and she's fragrant. She's just making me love her more!

"Thanks Koushiro!" She let go of me. I gave her a questioned face. "For catching me..."

~~school(lockers)~~

Mom, I can't believe it I my chance of confessing end up like this? And you even have a present for the pink lover. THE DRESS! I looked at my bag pack and the paper bag(inside it) and the dress was there.

"_Since Mimi hasn't chosen a dress. Why don't you give this to her?" _

"Mimi!" She just said yes while opening her locker. "Um.. you see.. um.." I am kinda nervous..and excited at the same time.

"Oh Koushiro look at this!" She wore dreamy eyes and a very sweet smile. "Look at this, is it pretty?! O-M-G…" She whispered the acronym. She pulled out a light pink dress. It was pretty and big. She showed me by making the dress illusionize she's wearing it.

"Koushiro! This dress is from Crown Collection!" Mimi squealed in excitement. "It's pretty!" She look at the tag attached to the box. "…and it's from Michael!!!" I open my mouth…wide open.

"I am going to thank him. See you later Koushiro!" Mimi smiled waving her hand at me, running. I can't help it but make a fake smile. Telling I am very happy for her behind that I am very sad for myself.

I am sorry Mom. I am behind again! Michael!

"ow!" somebody bumped into me.

"I am sorry." That voice… And I heard her sniffed twice.

"OW!" Another person bumped into me.

"Sorry!" This time it's a guy.

"Matt?!" I saw him chased Sora. I can tell from her red/orange hair. That's weird they don't usually have a morning jogging…?

"Koushiro." I can feel my blood being boiled to the Kelvin tempreture…

"What is it, Michael?" I gave him a calm response.

"Have you seen the-"

"Yes. I have and why are you boasting a piece of soft clothing that is designed by art?"

"…because I knew you'll be irritated when I stole Mimi's heart…"

"So you like Mimi?" I was expected for him to be that way.

"I thought you were a smarty pants to find out. I guess you too, are a dummy like other guys."

"What do you mean?" I was surprised by rude way of saying things. I furrowed my brows and I clenched my fist from behind.

"I mean… I know you like Mimi. Is it obvious?" His voice was more that 150 decibels for a normal talk. "I know you want to be with her, you're much better when you're with her." I can feel everybody's listening. "Koushiro, this rivalry between Mimi's love is too easy. You don't stand a chance with my charm, looks, wealth and skills." I am just silent. I am keeping it cool and clean.

I can see everybody passing by looking at us. "I'll have Mimi. Her wealth and her gorgeous, sexy body." Is he after Mimi's money?! And her…

"You don't even have feelings for Mimi. True feelings!" I didn't shout. This is all attitude. "If you like Mimi, like her what she really is and as a woman. A real woman!" I gave him a blow from my fist.

"Satisfaction and pleasure isn't the key to make someone love you" And I left him standing there.

"You may win with a physical triumph but I won't let you succeed."

* * *

-- I know it's kinda small for a chapter but I don't have inspiration yet. My inspiration is different. I could write right now a story all about hatred of the person you love, I am weird am I? so please help me. and voting for Mimi's pageant dress is still going on. the dress Michael gave, you can see it at my page. Thanks to all and especially to KoumiLoccness.


	10. 1stKiss

--- yey! Another chapter I've finished! Special thanks to KoumiLoccness for reading and giving reviews every chaper!

* * *

1stKiss

~Koushiro's~

I ran away as far as I could, try to avoid more attention from witnesses. Looking from behind, Michael gave an evil smirk. RUN! Finally I reached my classroom, panting with tired legs. I remember the scene, moments ago. Michael is a sly pervert fox! Fire reflected on my eyes and suddenly changed.

"Mimi…" I mumbled her name.

"oi!" a classmate called my attention. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"No…"

~DISMISSAL! (3rd Pov)~

"MIMI!" Matt called the pink lover. Mimi raised her brow at him. "You gotta help me…" He pleaded.

"In what way? If you want me to do your homework, let Kou do it.." She finished arranging her stuff in her locker. Matt slapped his face like the cartoons would do. He knows that Mimi isn't the ideal person to be making assignments of others.

"Mimi, when was the time I made you make my homework?"

"Well, a project perhaps you made me a model of sewed clothes made by Sora." Mimi grabbed her shoulder bag, which is obviously pink.

"I remember!" Matt exclaimed. "WAIT! This time it is not a project…" Matt overcome his nervousness by playing with his fingers. "It is about Sora. Ummm… Can you please tell her I miss her so much and I am so sorry for being a jerk?"

"What did you just do?" Mimi placed her hands on her hips.

~same time but at the tennis court (Koushiro's Pov)~

"Hey, Koushiro" Sora waved her hand at him. 'I know he would cross here' Sora thought and made Koushiro come closer to her.

Being curious as always Koushiro asked Sora about the her relationship with Matt.

"Well, he is being jealous at all times! Why can't he see that I only love him? I don't even feel insecurity when he is with other girls." Sora sweared.

"Well, even me, get jealous. You just have to… you know…" I threw my arms to the air. I can't explain it to her though.

"You might be right there." She smiled. "Wait.." She examined me from my toes, knees, shoulders and my head.

"Don't do that." She said seriously.

"You. Have. Been. JEALOUS?" Sora empahized the interrogative statement.

"Ahh…" I lossen my collar and face down avoiding her sight.

"Come on Koushiro you can tell me."

"Why are you asking me? I know you called me just to let Matt know, you want to reconcile..."

"SORAAAAAAA!!" That voice saved my life! "Matt is dying to talk to you!"

"Mimi!" I smiled at her.

"Where is he?" Sora played hard to get.

"Here" Matt raised his hand and his other scratching his head.

"We will leave you two, ok?" Mimi winked at me at the end. "Let's go Kou" she grabbed my arm and we walked away.

"You have been jealous already?" Mimi asked me. My eyes widened in shock. Did she hear us? I can't lie… I can't tell her. "Let's stop here Koushiro" We bent down and viewed what's happening with Sora and Matt. They already reconciled, hugging each other.

"They are just over acting. They just need to open up with each other!" Mimi rolled her eyes. "What ever happens I'll be open to the one I'll be end up with.

"So… is that Michael?" I teased her but it turned into reality.

"Well I do have a little feelings coming up for him." I can see her blush; her pupils dilated, her playful smile and she even played with her fingers. I was frowning inside; I can't believe that sly fox is winning! I was in another world myself while Mimi was explaining something I can barely hear. I really wished I was the one who has her heart. I wish I was earlier.

The next think I knew I was kissing Mimi. Not on her cheeks but on her soft lips. I realized what the heck I was doing and moved back.

"…." I can barely say a word. I was so ashamed. Our…our friendship…. I know she'll totally hate this.

"Kou…" She was bending her head. She was covering her lips and in a blink of an eye she ran away.

I stood up, seeing her flee away."I am so sorry" I murmured under my breath.

I can't help it but that kiss was an unforgettable feeling. And a feeling I did like and event I wished it didn't happened.

* * *

--- There you go! Another chapter! Well, it is short though. Please review. Thanks again!


	11. Nothing

--- tHanNkz 4 aLl d r3vi3wszz gUyZz.., JejejEJE… can't read what I typed? Well a person typing in that manner is called a Jejemon. Just sharing a trivia... *smiles*

TADA! Here's another chapter! Please review after reading. ENJOY!

* * *

Nothing

~Mimi's~

I ca-can't believe Kou did that! I felt my feet are tired but I kept on running. Where am I running to? Why am I running away? Was that 'kiss' a big deal? All my questions were unanswered but one remains sure, the kiss was a big deal.

No, it isn't.

YES, it is!

NOOOOO!

YES!

NO!

YES!

NOOO!

"BANGGG!" Me and my absent-mindedness. "That hurts." I rubbed my hand against my forehead. "Stupid me!"

"Mimi?" a gentleman's voice… I placed my hand over my face, probably by now my face is red. "Are you alright?" I made a space on my hand for me to see who it is. MICHAEL!

"Ye-Yes!" He reach out a hand for me to hold.

~LATER~

"So the dress was alright?" He smiled.

"Of course. It was so cute." I smiled trying to forget the moment a while ago with Kou. Michael paused and took a piece of tissue. I gave a questioned face.

"Hold still" He gave a melting grin. To be honest I was mesmerized by it, not knowing he was wiping my face. I return to the world of reality and saw Koushiro infront of me. "Koushiro?" I laughed.

"Excuse me?" Michael fade in with my vision.

"Oh, nothing" I laughed hoping he would not mind about the 'that'.

"Oh, I thought you've said your boyfriend's name?"

"Oh, NOO!" I said elegantly and giggled after. "He is just my best friend." I was uncertain, especially the last four words.

"Alright anything you say." A vision of Koushiro, again was forecast. I giggled weirdly.

~Kou's (after Mimi fleed)~

"I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO stupid" I heard birds flying away, making sounds. They must have connected to me, somehow.

I can forget about the event earlier. I'll just have to forget it, after five seconds. 1….2….3….4………….5! There! I can't forget it! ARRRGAH!

"What happened to you?"

"Ah, nothing. Why Tai?"

"You were like acting like a crazy mad guy, without sounds…"

"Well I was…um…acting a pantomime!" Tai rose a brow. "YES! A pantomime"

"If you were in a fight you should give a peace offering you know."

"A peace offering!" Tai gave a weird face. "PRODIGIOUS! Thanks Tai"

"Can you do me favor?"

"Alright?"

"Can you give this to Mimi at all cost?"

"Fine"

"Thanks, see you later"

"Yah, you too"

~3rd Pov~

"Yoh! Joe!" Joe is holding a camera.

"Whu-what?" Joe turned to him. "Hey, did you get footage of the two of them?"

"Nope, and I think they're in a fight."

"Why? They're best friends, right?"

"I don't know the whole story ok. All I can say is that they weren't together going home and Koushiro wasn't in his usual mood."

"Ah ok. Do you think they were angry at us?"

"No, they haven't known it us behind the pictures."

"Hey, do me a favor, Joe." Tai held out the paper bag to Joe.

"What's this?" Joe inspected the paper bag.

"It's for Mimi. Give it to her. And it's from Koushiro. It's a peace offering."

"More like an extravagant peace offering."

"Just give it!" Tai pushed Joe to the direction of Mimi's house.

"I can't! I have extra homework today." Joe pushed back the paper bag to Tai. "You give it, besides Koushiro intrust it to you!"

"Come on!"

~NIGHT (_Mimi's_, Koushiro's)~

_I yawned. Ready for sleep, finally I can forget about what happened. (9:30 pm)_

This day was undescribable. A good night sleep can change it. (10:20 pm)

_By now I'll be visiting dreamland… (10:27 pm)_

Still nothing! I can't sleep. *dum dum dum* Was that my heart? (10:30 pm)

_I wonder what is Koushiro is doing right now? (11:05 pm)_

MIMI. MIMI. MIMI. MIMI .MIMI. MIMI (11:10 pm)

_Should I call him? No, maybe he is sleeping… (11:13 pm)_

MIMI. MIMI. MIMI. MIMI .MIMI. MIMI (11:12 pm)

_I should SLEEP! He really must have fallen asleep right now. (11:21 pm)_

I can't stop thinking about her. She can forget this easily why can't I? (11:30 pm)

_Koushiro only finds me as his best friend nothing else. I should sleep right NOW! (11:50 pm)_

SLEEEEEEP, SLEEEEEEEP or is this insomnia? (12:00 pm)

~MORNING (_Mimi's, _Koushiro's)

_OK! I am awake! (4:30 am)_

I can't even blink my eye. (6:00 am)

_This is just nothing! I should go with Michael or with Sora, today. (6:15 am)

* * *

_

--- That's all folks! What going to happened next?

sorry for some mistakes I just did this in 2 hours or less. and I am in a hurry. so please understand.

_It is just nothing but why they put a very irresistible meaning to it?_


	12. Signs

- hello guys. Finally I am able to uploaded this. I am going to shift the POV to the 3rd view, ok? FINALLY! Enjoy the next chapter. *smiles* I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

* * *

Signs

~At school ~

While walking in heavy thought, Koushiro absent-mindedly walked by Tai ,"Hey, are you supposed to be with Mimi?" Koushiro ignored him but inside his mind he wanted to be with her. He wondered if Mimi's angry about him or not. "Hello?" Tai waved his hand in front of Koushiro's face.

"Whaat?" Koushiro snapped.

"Finally you've returned" Tai was relieved.

"I am sorry. I…I"

"You? What? Something wrong between your lover?"

"Noooo." He denied.

"It looks like it."

"How should you know?" Koushiro looked at him in the eye.

"It is the first time your in that kind of 'look'" Tai made eclipses with his hand on the word look.

Koushiro bent his head in return and remained silent. He proceeds to walking and bumped into someone. "Hey" 'That voice' Koushiro exclaimed in his mind.

"Mimi."

In sight of Koushiro, Mimi ran away from the place.

'Mimi?'

"Hey, you better solve this fast or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll have you beat you to death!" Tai had flames in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Koushiro said scarily.

"No, of course! I'll help you with the problem…I am a love doctor after all!" Tai giggled and hit Koushiro's shoulder playfully.

"Excellent?" Koushiro smiled a little of uncertainty.

~with Mimi~

"Mimi!" The tennis player called her.

"Huh?" Mimi turned to the sound, confused.

"Heeeey" Sora tapped her hand on Mimi's shoulder. Still in deep thought, Mimi stared at her blankly. "What's the matter, Mimi?" Sora shown her concern side.

"Ah? Nu-nothing." Mimi denied.

"Are you sure?" Sora ensured.

"Yes" Mimi assured her self while playing her fingers by her skirt.

"You don't look ok" Sora continued while looking at her from foot to head and vice versa.

"Yes, will you excuse me, I have a pageant compete" Mimi smiled as she walked briskly.

"She is totally ok" Sora 'tsk'ed.

~with Mimi (alone)~

While walking to the venue, Mimi kept on looking down. She always walks like a professional model, chin up, and breast out, and with a presentable cat-walk. Confidence was here middle name, until now. But what have made her felt like this?

"Mimi, where have you been?" The coordinator felt wild.

"I am sorry. I'll get changed right away." Mimi kept her head on the ground.

"Hurry up, we almost disqualified you" The coordinator scared her.

"Yes!" Mimi went back to her usual self and raced to the dressing room.

* * *

- I am so sorry if it's so short. I just continued half of it for 10 minutes. I am so late. In my schedule this should be published last, last week. Please review. Love lots. I have finally decided that Mimi will wear a …... Gown. :D


	13. You

-hey! Ok, the filder with my original episode 13 is gone so I was delayed again! But at least this time I made it less or more the week after the previous chapter. Please enjoy. I NEVER OWN DIGIMON.

* * *

You

"Matt, where is Koushiro?" Sora inquired her blond boyfriend. They were sitting with some people in front of the stage, probably to watch the pagaent's talent portion. Who would want to miss this moment? Where you can see pretty young ladies do their own talent. "Tai checked up on him" Matt answered her while searching for something in the middle of the crowded people.

Sunset is almost over. The Talent show is about to start. They had to give time for Mimi to prepare for her performance; that includes her CD test, to see if the disc works.

"Well, I don't trust Tai, better go get him." Sora said worriedly.

"Fine" Matt faces her. "Save a seat for me…" He walked and returned. "Beside you specifically" Matt flirted.

"Whatever just go!" Sora laughed with a blush.

~With Koushiro~

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The soccer player asked the red head genius.

"Home.." Koushiro finished packing for his paper reports.

"WHY?" Tai reacted stupidly.

"I have to finish this, Tai" Koushiro said, finding something underneath the other papers.

"Well, you can do it later!" Tai smiled nervously, hoping his computer geek friend might say yes. Unfortunately, Koushiro remained silent, he stopped and remembered what is going to happen today.

"Silence means yes." Tai reminded him.

"That doesn't count." Koushiro picked up his stuff. "Please tell everyone I am sorry" the genius said dimly and turned his back at the brunette.

"What the hell happen to you bro?" Tai threw his hands at him but not hitting him, Koushiro said nothing.

"Mimi needs you there." Another voice joined the conversation.

"How should you know?" Koushiro turned to the blond with sad eyes.

"I don't think Mimi will have an outstanding performance without you" The lone wolf smirked.

"Without me?" Koushiro thought doubtfully.

"You'll see…" Matt said. "Come to the show.".

"You know. You are so lucky! Mimi likes you!" Tai inserted out of the blue.

"So is this how a love doctor gives advices?" Koushiro took a deep breath.

"YESSS" Tai said pathetically like a drunk guy.

"Heck, yes. When did he became a love doctor?" Matt sarcastically said with a smile. "You'll get dumped if you seek help from him."

"Hey, That was mean. And…and you can't even do better!"

"You don't even have a girlfriend" Matt smirked. He loves it when he wins.

"You guys debate over that. I got to go home" Koushiro left. Matt shouted: "DON'T YOU LOVE MIMI BACK?" The red head ran.

The question echoed in his head, again and again. It won't stop. Koushiro ran until he reached the road to home. Memories pictured in his mind killing his conscience. Koushiro's eyes were glossy and his pupils wandered anywhere, nowhere else to look. He wants to see Mimi smile.

~At the Talent show~

Sora became impatient waiting for her childhood friend and boyfriend. The show started for 15 minutes and a candidate performed already. Not much to satisfy Sora's boredom, but it wasn't only boredom that was inside her. She was worried about Mimi. She knew from the start since their Digimon days, Mimi and Koushiro had that chemistry in them.

"Kari, TK when your brothers get back I'll be at the backstage, g?" The young love birds nod in agreement.

Sora carefully made her way to the backstage while a dancer performs.

~At the backstage~

Mimi sighed in nervousness. She tried to calm herself besides this is the second time she'll face another crowd. She is honestly scared not to mention about the dramatically dilemma she had whether to talk to Koushiro or not. She felt miserable being worried about a boy.

"Mimi?" Sora called her pink lover friend. "Heeey" She stroke Mimi's beautifully combed hair. Mimi doesn't need a make-up she looks extremely pretty.

"How come it's not pink?" Sora giggled in shock.

"Joe gave it." Mimi held the hand of the mother figure friend. "He gave it last night." She continued.

"How sweet of Joe." Sora said while sitting on a chair parallel to Mimi's.

"…but he said" Mimi added.

"_You better question Koushiro about it and thank him too."_

Mimi's fingers played with the ruffles on her gown and watched the nowhere of the corners. Her eyes flickered and pressed her lips.

"Mimi… get a hold of yourself…" Sora noticed her mannerism and stopped her. "I better get back, you can do this girl." Before Sora left she gave a toothy grin which reminded her of the computer pipsquek. She blink before the image of him smiling appeared before her.

Mimi Tachikawa smiled once again.

* * *

- That's all for this chapter. I hope you'd like it. Get ready for Mimi's dress… it's coming soon! Tai and Joe are going to introduce us the next chappie so be there to read it!


	14. Trouble

Tai: Where are we?

Jo: We are in a white room actually.

Tai: I can see it, actually.

Jo: You do...

Tai: What are we doing here?

Jo: We are going to introduce Lakrahe's new chapter for When I See You Smile.

Tai: Oh... that. hehehe I kinda forgot... the that...

Jo: Oh well, guys sorry for a late update and thanks for the supporters of this story!

Tai: Yes. We and Lakrahe are very, very grateful.

Jo: remember Lakrahe doesn't own Digimon.

* * *

Trouble

She smile and after a moment, her smile returned to a frown. A stage girl came in to gave her a microphone to prepare her.

"Thank you, candidate number 4 for that wonderful performance"

The candidate smiled lightly and ramped back to the backstage.

"Now, is our pretty candidate number 5, with a singing performance."

It's her cue to make her entrance but she didn't move away from her chair. Even she can't find the reason why she is immobilized. Is she nervous? Did she just fight her phobia from the last pageant?

"Candidate number 5?" The EMCEE asked behind the microphone She stood up but didn't proceed to the center stage. "Candidate number 5?" the EMCEE repeated.

"Where is that girl?" the EMCEE approached the director. "I'll go get her." She smiled sarcastically.

"Where is she?" Sora grew worried.

"Where the hell is Koushiro?" Tai grew irritated. "If only they would accept they LOVE each other. KOUSHIRO….." Tai made hand mannerisms. "…..MIMI!"

"Tai" Sora scolded him.

"Mimi loved me?" Koushiro tried to stop panting.

"ACK!" Tai screamed like other people have seen him in his boxer shorts.

"Koushiro!" Sora joined in the flabbergastic moment,

"Horray. The knight in shining laptop is here." Matt teased.

"You aren't even answering my question." Koushiro whined.

"She loves you, duh dork." Tai said sternly.

Koushiro run up near the stage after hearing that sentence.

The crowd started to grow bored. "We are truly sorry for a long wait." The EMCEE said. "I believe, I mean candidate number 5, Mimi Tachikawa, will be disqua-."

"MIMI!" Koushiro shouted.

"Let's move on, folks" The EMCEE smiled. Most of the crowd yawned at his announcement. At Sora's side, everyone felt disappointed.

"MIMI" Koushiro shouted once again. "MIMIIIIII!"

"Now Let's have candi-"

"Hello" Koushiro interrupted by stealing the microphone.

"KOUSHIRO?" Tai and the group shouted in unison. "What the heck?" Matt said. "This will destroy his conduct. "He is purely smart though" Tai found a bright side. "He is a straight A student but this could make the teachers fail him." T.K. added.

"Untrue. His academics are far more important." Tai refuted.

"HIS AVERAGE IS IMPORTANT TO HIM, YOU IDIOT!"

"OK. OK!"

"This is the stupidest thing I'll be doing but I'll do it. Mimi, please perform! NOW! PLEASE!" Koushiro said his words carefully.

"Get him off the stage" A person shouted. The EMCEE loosen his collar, "I believe we can't wait for Ms. Tachikawa." The EMCEE restated as he takes the microphone from Koushiro.

"We can!" Koushiro gave a death stare at EMCEE. Somebody came behind Koushiro and grabbed his arms. "What do think your doing Koushiro?" A despicable yet, normally infalliable to the ears said.

"Michael" Koushiro whispered, obviously, in anger. "Stop playing on Mimi"

"Get a grip, nerd" Michael smirked. "What are you doing wasting your time, trying to help Mimi?"

"Nothing about you"

"Guys get this trouble-maker outta here" Michael made a visible smirk.

"Hey!" Koushiro struggled amongst the muscular guys as the three of them walked down the stage. Koushiro was even lifted to get him down.

"I am truly sorry for the commotion" the EMCEE apologizes as he returns his gaze to the audience. "Let's proceed. Candidate number 6..." He nooded to the contestant beside him.

"Get your filthy hands off of MY Koushiro!" Mimi ran and kicked their hineys. The crowd went wild, they rarely see a hot chick kick butt of big guys you know.

"Mimi" Koushiro is overwhelmed to see her.

"Let's go" Mimi smiled and grabbed his hand. His smile faded when he saw her dress it is light pink strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, embellished and ruched bodice with an embroidered ball gown skirt. "No time to talk"

'She is a princess in that dress but she would be a MY princess if she wore my mother's gown.' Koushiro thought wishfully.

In fact, Mimi is wonderful in it, Koushiro thought again. "We better run faster." Mimi had a hard time carrying a heavy part of her clothing. They finally meet up with the group at the road.

"Let's go" Tai said. "Get in" They stepped inside the car with Tai following them. "Step on it, Matt!" Tai said as he closes the car's door.

They gazed back as the car started to move away from the school. The two muscular Hench men of Michael didn't chase any further than 3 meters.

"Damn, Koushiro. Good thing I sense this coming." Tai started to blame.

"Don't start it Tai" Mimi answered. "I was in the problem too. It's my fault."

"Don't get into this Mimi" Tai looked at her. Kari stared at her brother from the back part of the car with T.K. "What?" Tai said to her sister. "I mean Mimi did all the action..." Sora and Matt looked at each other in a blink.

"Big brother..." Kari reprimanded.

"Fine" And the brunette finally shut up.

"Thank you, Kari. Good thing that blabber mouth of yours stopped, Tai." Mimi said. "Koushiro.."

"No, not now." Koushiro said in despair. He can't find the right words to say. In fact, he doesn't even know what to say. Silence visited them.

"Hey" Matt interrupted the akward moment. "Koushiro, I called your mom to ask permission if you could stay with us at Sora's house."

"You too, Mimi" Sora added.

"Without asking the one's who are meant to go?" Koushiro asked.

"They said yes" Matt said. "We are going to Sora's immediately."

"How about my clothes?" Mimi whined. "I am not going to sleep in this you know."

"Me too, won't we just go a pit stop?" Koushiro agreed.

"We got it under control" T.K. assured them.

* * *

Jo: Whoa. Matt knows how to drive?

Tai: Yea, and what kind of car is it.

Matt: Of course it's a BMW. ;p

Tai: Hey! I thought you won't...

Matt: Well, Lakrahe won't mind.

Tai: Go back to Sora!

Jo: I hope you like this chapter folks! Please review only in english. Unless you know how say basic Japanese, Tagalog and Visaya.

Tai: This is unfair!

Matt: don't be a baby!

Tai: I am not!

Jo: See yah!


	15. Exposed!

Hello guys! I don't want to upset some of you so, I made this chappie early!

I NEVER OWN DIGIMON

* * *

Exposed!

Silence was there until Tai started, "Hey, you two". Everybody gave stares at him except for Matt, Koushiro and Mimi. They all knew the 'two' were Koushiro and Mimi. "Never mind" Tai sighed.

It was very late at night they reach Sora's house.

"I thought we all be sleeping here?" Koushiro complained.

"Well, Tai has to do extra homework" Matt explained as he parked the car. "You know him, he's not like you"

"…And T.K won't go if Kari won't, and Kari isn't allowed if Tai won't come" Sora added as she opens her door.

"Then what am I suppose to wear?" Mimi said exhaustedly as she leaves the car. A soft bang came before her.

"You have some here"

"Oh, I left some?"

"Yes" Sora answered while moving ahead the boys. "It's upstairs"

"What about me?" Koushiro complained.

"Don't you worry there are some clothes that Sora's father had that could fit you." Matt answered.

"You really know her"

"Of course, I pay attention to her, because I love her." Matt blushed.

"I heard that!"Sora turned around giving a smile, and continued walking.

Koushiro stayed behind and thought about it. "You, love her?" But no one answered him. "Thanks?"

"Koushiro" A voice triggered him to step away from deep thought land. "Hey, let's go inside" Mimi went back for him. "It's cold here you know." She smiled.

"You were disqualified from the contest because of me, right?"

Mimi felt her heart melt. "No, it is just that…" Koushiro silently waited for her answer, but nothing was added.

"…that what?" Koushiro continued for her.

"We need some rest Koushiro." Mimi changed the topic and walked ahead of him.

"Wait." Koushiro stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Answer my question, please" He made a request from her. Mimi turned around with a small smile.

"Koushiro, are you this shallow?" Mimi forced to remove her wrist from his mighty grip. She used her free hand to hold his hand. Mimi is struggling from his grip, removing her hand from his but it is no use. Koushiro on the other hand just stood there gazing at what Mimi is doing, finally he broke free.

Mimi have her wrist free, unfortunately her other wrist was grabbed by Koushiro, making this, face him. "I must've got the wrong question." Koushiro was as determined as ever. "Do you love me?"

"What the?" Mimi got a bit confused. "Why are asking me that?"

"I want to know"

"Please Koushiro I am so tired." Mimi got irritated.

"Are they like into a fight?"

"As long as they are inside the gate and inside the house's premises, this won't wake the neighborhood." Matt and Sora peeped through the small opened-door.

"That made me felt even worried."

"At least, we won't have to let or digi friends be involved"

"Ah. Matt!" Sora sit down on the couch. "Call me if they got inside" Obviously Sora grew tired.

"I am sorry" Matt massages her shoulders and gave a peck on her cheek. "Hey, let's cook some meal, ok?"

"Fine since you are a great cook." Sora grabbed his face and squished his cheeks. "Let's go" She held her hand intertwined with him.

Back to the other couple who are so stupid not know each others' feelings, Koushiro knelt in front of Mimi. "Come on Mimi" Koushiro begged her.

"That's no, never, neeeever gonna work." Mimi left him.

"Why won't you tell me!" Koushiro shouted.

Mimi stepped into the perimeter of the house and closed the two doors with her both arms.

He sees her, fighting the bright light behind her and immediately came to darken the place outside the house. And there, he realizes dumbly he was locked up outside. He drop his jaw. "Prodigious, is this how love treats you?"

"Yes, and it is called heartbreak"

"Tai?" Koushiro searched for the voice. "I..."

"I want to escape it, d-u-h." Tai came out from the bushes. "Where's everybody?" Tai ramped coolly to Koushiro.

"Great we'll sleep here together." Koushiro pointed the ground.

"Have you tried the door?" Tai pointed the door boredly with his thumb.

"Actually, you are right. I haven't!" Koushiro smiled. Tai walked to the door and played with the knob. Koushiro sighed and knocked. Unfortunately, nobody answered. Koushiro at Tai with confused eyes and Tai shrugged. Koushiro started to knock again.

"I guess you we're right"

"What?" Koushiro continued knocking. This time it had a beat.

"We will be sleeping here."

"NO" Koushiro knocked harder.

"Mimi" Sora finished chopping carrots. "Go get the door and where is Koushiro?" Mimi came in the kitchen in her pink shorts and white shirt with a pink animal print on it.

"I can't believe it I left this here." Mimi said.

"Go get the door!" Matt was almost pissed out. He couldn't get the right taste of his cooking.

"Oh! Stop you knocking!" Mimi walked to the door.

Koushiro kept on knocking. "Hey Kou" Tai called his attention. "Remember this?" Tai showed him the picture. Koushiro remove his hand from the door and grabbed the photo. It was the same picture he saw from Sora, T.K. and Mimi's friend. His eyes grew big when he left the mystery photo-taker undiscovered. "How about this one?" Tai gave him directly the next photo. Koushiro looked at it closely. "This is the photo Jo took of us. Last Christmas."

"The fight betweeen me, Matt, Daisuke, Ken and the enenmy, Daiboromon." Tai continued.

Mimi reached the door. "Oh, the knocking stopped." She scratched her head and heard faded voices from outside. "Kou and Tai?" She looked at the window adjacent to the door ans peek through it. Of course she kept her head low.

"What about it?" Koushiro asked.

"I am the suspect of spreading the photo." Tai made a peace sign.

"Why did you do it?" Koushiro was confuse and Mimi, who is inside the gasped.

Tai smiled and continued. "It is obvious in the gang you two are the next couple to Matt and Sora, T.K. and Kari, and Ken and Yolei."

Koushiro's eyes grew and his face turned like his hair "But why spread this?" Mimi, in the house kept on eavesdropping.

"Koushiro, it is beacuse both of you have feelings for each other!" Tai raised his voice happily.

Koushiro was still absorbing this. "Wait, I already know I LOVE MIMI but does she love me back?" Mimi was shock when she heard this.

"WHAT?" Mimi quickly opened the door.

* * *

That's all guys! The next chappie will be the last one! Please reviews and all. THANKS! :) COOKIES TO ALL.


	16. FINALE

- Thanks for all the supporters of my "When I See You Smile" I hope you'll love this finale.

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

* * *

Smile

~Koushiro's~

"WHAT?" Mimi shouted frantically with the quick movement. Her eyes were huge, she was sweating, and her heart was about to explode. She was holding her chest crumpling her shirt off.

I looked at Tai and he looked back nervously yet he'd put his tongue out to me. Mimi caught up with her breath and fainted afterwards. "What happened?" Sora run up to us. "Mimi?" She raced to the fallen pink lover. I stand there blankly until Matt snap me out. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one doing nothing. Putting that aside, I pushed Sora lightly yet she fell flat on her ass and Matt caught her by her arms. I carried Mimi inside the house and placed her on the couch. I immediately grabbed a thin book and used it to fan her.

~3rd Pov~

"That was quick" Tai looked at Koushiro. "It will be unbelievable if Koushiro doesn't have feelings for Mimi"

"Tai, no matter what you say he has." Matt helped Sora to stand up.

"Thanks" Sora cleans up her jeans. "He should have said excuse me".

"Come on he was just reacting without thinking." Tai excused the red head.

"They must confess their feelings" Matt suggested. "And I mean now"

"This is the 2nd time this happened to you." Koushiro said to the unconscious. "Why do all the girls it has to be you…Why I love you…?"

"Mimi you are not smart, not very responsible, you are girly-ish, you like style and fashion, you are popular, you sing greatly, and you like Michael." His tone was in melanchony. A soft cute chuckle came out.

"I wasn't joking" Koushiro was clearly looking for Sora or Tai. The chuckle became louder. Koushiro noticed Mimi's body. He placed his face nearer to her. Out of the blue, Koushiro felt sudden pressure on his lips. His eyes widen with shock yet he liked the sensation. It was so sweet and a feeling not wanting to let go, though it was short. Koushiro leaned forward for a harder kiss and Mimi did the same. Koushiro's arms pushed forward almost pressing his body on Mimi but she broke free with shiny eyes staring at the red head's. Koushiro was turning red not noticing his body was above hers.

"Was that a prank to teach me a lesson?" Koushiro was leaning back. Mimi smiled the most beautiful smile ever. No sarcasm mixed, only sincerity. "I love you Koushiro!" Mimi hugged the embarrassed tomato-colored like face.

"Prodigious!" Koushiro rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her tighter. Mimi let go and kissed Koushiro once again on the lips. Koushiro in return kissed Mimi and hold her waist and Mimi arms embraced Koushiro's neck. This kiss was much more passionate compared the last two. Each of them was feeling heat coming out them, but they didn't mind. The motion their heads and mouths shows they really want each other.

Pleasures can't be hold for long. They have to break free.

~After weeks~

"Where is she?"

"She'll be here" He made a faithful smile across his face.

"She won't come" The guy joked beside him.

"What makes you conclude of that?"

"Nothing. I just wanna tease you squirt" The guy in a dark blue tuxedo that is unbuttoned with a dark pink tuxedo vest and tie hurt the other by his elbow, tapping it multiple times.

"Stop it Tai!" Koushiro commanded in a moderate tone. He is wearing a light blue tuxedo with white tuxedo vest and a light blue tie.

The place was perfectly romantic: soft music in the atmosphere, dark surroundings with light lasers scattering in the room, and smoke or fog making the place more fictional. Everybody is in their best attire. The food was fantastic and the dance floor was irresistible.

"Hey, Kou! Where's your date?" Matt shouted to his ear while Sora is under his arms. Koushiro merely stared at the couple and shrugged with a clueless smile. Matt is wearing a red tuxedo that is buttoned, a red bow and a rose as a corsage. Sora is wearing a red strapless cocktail dress that features a short a-line skirt, sequins, sweetheart neckline, an open back, and a natural waistline.

"Matt! I love this song. Let's go!" Sora dragged Matt to the dance floor as she hears the song "2012".

"See yah later Kou!" Matt hurriedly said. Koushiro smiled as response even though there was none asked.

"So who's your date Izumi?" A familiar voice approached him.

"Mimi Tachikawa. Why do you ask?" Koushiro slowly turns to the asker. He became flabbergasted to find out it was Michael. "Mi-Michael?" Koushiro scratched his head and swiftly changes his stance into a taekwando style. "Don't steal Mimi from me" He said protectively. Michael wore a black tux that has shiny darks stripes in it and a purple tie.

"You dumb? I thought you were intelligent" Michael laughed. "I have a date" Koushiro returned to normal position and shlyly scratching his forhead. ANIME SWEAT DROP HERE. "I would like you to meet her." Michael said while blushing. He extended his arm and grabbed a girl nearly his height, wearing a strapless purple gown, with a crumb catcher that shows the girl's curves. The skirt is tiered and just below her chest is a silver beadwork. "Koushiro Izumi I would like you to meet my date" He made a very smooth introduction. "She is Sky. Sky." He kept on staring at her with shy eyes.

Finally, Sky took my hand and shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Koushiro nodded and they both smile lightly. "So see yah Koushiro" Michael waved at him putting his arm at Sky, who is looking at him with a sweet smile. He returns his eyes to Sky and hugged her with his arm. He leaned his head to hers and disappeared in the crowd.

Koushiro turned darker than his attire. He tried reaching for his phone and suddenly someone placed his/her hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Not Mimi?" Kari's voice disappointed Koushiro.

Kari pouted. "Not here yet?" Koushiro nodded as an answer and managed to smile. Kari is wearing a cute green sweetheart dress with an exotic green print displaying paisley and ombre goes around the entire dress which is then overlaid with delicate emerald tulle. At the waistline, a lime green sash holds tight to your body and under it.

"Where's your date?" Koushiro tried to converse. "Over there" Kari smiled sweetly. Tk ran as he saw her. Tk wore a black tuxedo with a green vest and a white tie.

Tk stopped and was in awe when he saw Kari. His smile quite scared Koushiro yet he felt the young love in them.

Kari bid Koushiro see you and went off to the buffet table with her fingers intertwine with Tk's.

Koushiro sat down for a while and waited again for Mimi. All of his friends, even his former enemy are having a spontaneous time with their respective dates.

He tried checking his phone and no miss call from Mimi. He sat back and sighed. Two hours have past since he got from the venue. He regretted of not picking Mimi up from their house. Koushiro stood up and marched outside. He waited for a taxi to arrive but none even past by. He started walking by the highway as his step further he heard consecutive steps briskly walking towards him.

"Koushiro you computer pipsquek! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" Mimi removed her heels and ran up to the red head. Koushiro's eyes widen once again. He couldn't believe Mimi could be anymore beautiful. She is wearing a blue pageant dress that has a beaded sweetheart neckline with a ruched bodice and beaded waist band with a ruffled layered skirt. Koushiro was fantasizing of his mother. He was so happy he hugged Mimi so tightly. "I never thought you'd wear mom's dress."

"Why wouldn't I?" Mimi smiled at him.

"However you are still late."

"I was not!" Mimi defended herself

"Yes you are! You made me wait for- forever" Koushiro teased.

"Duh! My entrance was the other side of the stadium!" She hit him lightly and laughed. Koushiro acted hurt. "You are going to pay!" Koushiro played and chase her while Mimi with her heels off, run away from him laughing.

"Come back!" Koushiro tickle her.

After tickling, he hugged her. "Let's go inside"

"Sure" Koushiro said in a seductive voice.

Mimi kissed him and grabbed his hand.

"Mimi"

"Yes" She looked at his eyes.

"Thank you for everything. Especially for returning the feelings" He smiled with his eyes and she smiled back.

She grabbed him closer and kissed him underneath the shining stars.

* * *

~~ TAHHHDAAH! HOPED YOU ENJOYED! THERE'S GANNA BE A EPILOUGE BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN~ THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORTERS!


End file.
